Demon Heart's
by Scarletknight17
Summary: Raven had never really thought about love so much. Especially since it was impossible for her. Wasn't It! Maybe not. When the Hive Five has a plan to take over Jump City Raven is taken prisoner. And guess whose her Warden. The always mysterious Kyd Wykkyd, but he's been acting weird these last few days. Can she restrain her demon's heart or will she fall victim to it.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my totally first fanfiction ever. So I really would like your intake on stuff to see if I'm even doing this right. I tried my best with nailing the characters, if you have any intake please leave me a comment. I just really liked this pairing and there just weren't enough stories on it. So tell me what you think. No M in this chapter but there is a little in the next. But I'm still debating if they're going to go 'all the way.' Please Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

(Writer's POV)

Raven chanted her famous words as she meditated on top of Titans Tower. She levitated in her meditation pose as she chanted quietly to herself.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

It was nearly dusk. She loved to meditate at this time, because she knew that when she was done she could open her eyes to see the sun just as it was setting. And on top of the Titans Tower was one of the most peaceful places in the entire city. Out here you could stay away from all the city noise, and only hear the ocean waves as they connected with the Titan's island. She was even far enough up that see couldn't hear Beast Boy & Cyborg rage against their video games. Or Robin & Starfire smooching in the corner.

It has been a year since their whole ordeal in Tokyo. Half the team, including her, was 18 now. Even though it's been that long Robin & Starfire are still as in love as the day that they kissed over a year ago.

She was happy for them. Sure she had liked Robin once. He was the one who plunged into hell to save her after her father used her as the gate to get to earth. He protected her on numerous occasions and he was one of the first people who ever..well…cared. He had been there for her when she needed someone the most. And for that she would always admire him. But she had moved on from the whole 'crush' thing a long time ago. Besides she knew she could never really be with someone forever.

A part of her, her demon half, would always reject any and every one she might be interested in. Even dating could be dangerous. Though her father may be gone her demon side still clawed at her every move. She still had to meditate daily to keep it under wraps. It wasn't as bad when she was younger but now that she was older and in the peak of her physical maturity it had gotten a lot worse.

Once at a night club, the team made her go to with them, a random guy grabbed her butt. Without even realizing she had sent him through the club wall. Her powers radiated around her and she went into a trance. In her mind she saw a demon shrouded in black. Its four red eyes looked at her and it smiled under its hood. When she looked closer she saw that the demon was her. She had never seen herself when her demon side took over. Looking then she realized that she was truly frightening.

"Unworthy…," was all it spoke.

After that she was back in the club with her friends around her. She knew that her demon would never accept anything weaker than itself. Which would be difficult considering she's the demon Trigon's daughter. But that was okay, she preferred to be alone. Even her friends would be unbearable at times. How would she ever tolerate a boyfriend? It's alright, quiet was her sanctuary. At least here she could always find comfort….BOOOMMM!

Her concentration became broken and a surge of her energy exploded around her. She opened her eyes and looked for the source of the sound over the water. Just inside the city she caught a glimpse of smoke rising. She starred at it a few seconds before..BOOMMM! Another explosion & more smoke. She knew what this meant even before her communicator went off.

"I'll be right down," she said before Robin could speak. At that she fazed right through the titans roof and down to their living room. Everyone else was already there and waiting.

"It seems as though our old pal Cinderblock has made an appearance at Wayne Corp. Power Company," said Robin as he pulled up a picture of Cinderblock on the giant monitor.

"What's that guy doin at Wayne Corp.?" asked Cyborg. "As far as I know that's all computer and lab stuff, and the guy ain't exactly PhD material."

"Yes," said Starfire, "he is as you say unsmart as a stone." She laughed. You could almost see the question marks over everyone else's heads at this statement.

"Uh I think you mean as dumb as a rock Star," Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Well whatever the case," Robin jumped in, "It's our job to stop him, let's move."

(Raven's POV)

And like that Raven had teleported them all into the garage. She, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were in the T-car. Robin hopped on the R-cycle with Starfire behind him. Cyborg started up the engine and they all took off and headed to the Wayne Corp. Power Company. She could fly there just as fast but with Cyborg driving anyway there was never a point in exhausting her powers. He loved this car and after helping him rebuild it all the time she had grown to love it as well. Besides she kinda liked how it felt, racing off to fight the enemy.

I might be watching to many action flicks with Beast Boy, she thought. She looked ahead as they raced through the city. The lights flickered by and the people and buildings all blurred. She saw Robin and Starfire racing next to them. Before she noticed Cyborg slammed on the breaks when they arrived at Wayne Corp. and the car came to a screeching halt. She grabbed onto the sides of the seat digging her nails in to avoid falling forward like Beast Boy who was pressed against their windshield. He pried himself off of the glass and shook his face of the flatness.

"Dude, are you tryin to give me whiplash," screamed Beast Boy.

"Sorry B," said Cyborg as they got out of the car.

Robin and Starfire hopped of the R-cycle, and they all examined the scene. It was safe to say that this was the place. The front was clearly a wreck, the doors were smashed in, pillars broken, glass all over, and injured security guards were all over the place. Sparks were flying from wires that were dangling. I think it was safe to say Cinderblock used this entrance. Starfire quickly flew up to examine the guards.

"They are injured but will be alright," she said. That's good, the last thing we need is a bunch of body's lying around, she thought.

"Alright team," Robin said, "We need to move in cautiously, no telling where Cinderblock is or what he wants."

We all hurried and raced down the hall. Cinderblock's path wasn't hard to follow, he left the halls in rubble and guards lying all over the place. We ran through a hole in the hallway he had obviously made to get into another room. He was easy enough to spot. The big concrete guy in the middle of a giant circular power room trying to rip out the buildings, and probably half the cities, power source.

You could tell it was a power source just by looking at it. Apparently Wayne Corp. had developed a new Eco friendly electric power source. One that was getting more and more famous by the day. So famous in fact that Jump City was now using it to power most of the City, if not all of it. This famous power source was what looked like a metal cylinder in the middle of the room attached to the floor. Around the cylinder were lines coming from it that appeared to be glowing blue. The cylinder had a similar pattern on it. The glow of the floor now began fading in and out every time Cinderblock tried to tug out the power source.

"Don't let Cinderblock take out that VMI Power Source, he could take out the whole city's power!" said Robin, "Titan's Go!"

I was careful not to waste any time after that, quickly I separated him from the power source with my powers as Starfire knocked him back with a few starbolts.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," I said making a shield around the cylinder. First priority was keeping the city's power up. That going down could cause mass chaos in town. While I kept focus I watched as Robin threw some exploding discs at Cinderblocks head and Beast Boy transformed into a giant gorilla to fight him. Then all of a sudden the lights flickered and I watched to blue pattern on the floor as the lights faded in and out. I looked, the Power Source looked like a mess from almost being ripped out.

"The Power Source has been damaged!" yelled Robin as Beast Boy was being swung by his now kangaroo tail. "Raven! Let Cyborg in the barrier to try and fix it!"

I immediately did as he asked creating an opening for Cyborg to get into. He quickly entered and I closed it again.

"Man," said Cyborg within my barrier, "This thing is majorly damaged."

"Just do your best to keep it running, I don't know how long the three of them can hold off Cinderblock," I said. With the lights going out the only things that could be seen was Starfire's eyes and starbolts as she threw them at the giant beast. Watching a fight go on with flickering lights was like watching a DVD that skips. You only catch a couple of the scenes that go on. If the lights were more constant than I would be able to see in the dark, but my eyes just can't adjust fast enough with all of these flickering lights. I'm starting to get a headache. I turned my attention back to Cyborg in the barrier hopping that I could concentrate better as he worked to repair the Cylinder. His finger a tiny blow torch trying to get the power source to stand properly again.

A girlish epp grabbed my attention again as I turned back to the fight. All I caught was Beast Boy, a rhino now, flying threw the air right at Starfire. As he hit her they both crashed against the room's wall and fell to the floor. Now they were both unconscious. Robin took off running to the both of them. With the others out of the picture for now, Cinderblock was free to turn to the Power Source again. Only with my barrier around it he was having a difficult time getting there. The big idiot looked confused for a minute as to why he couldn't get past. But it quickly turned to anger as he began beating against the barrier profusely. That won't help him I'm a lot stronger than I used to be, my powers can't be broken so easily. Apparently Cinderblock must have thought the same thing because he turned to me. I flew up just as he came to me so that I was out of his reach.

"Robin! The VMI is back on!" yelled Cyborg as the blue lights on the floor and the regular lights in the room turned back on and stayed on.

"Good Cyborg, we need help out here!" Robin yelled back. I opened the barrier enough for Cyborg to get out but Cinderblock was waiting for him and punched him. Cyborg flew back on the ground. Cyborg! I thought and got closer. Bad idea. As soon as I got close enough Cinderblock grabbed me from the sky by my leg and flung me. The speed and force of his throw threw me directly through a wall. And I knew by now my barrier had dropped. But I couldn't keep it going any longer, the warm liquid on my brow and the pain in my head was distracting me. The room around me was spinning and then it all just faded into black. Weird, I thought Cyborg turned the lights back on…..

**Alright, I promise you I wrote more than that and I intended to post more. I just thought that was a good dramatic way to end the chapter. Look out for my next post coming soon. I already have half of it written I just hate typing it. So if I don't get it posted soon I give you permission to kick me in the ass. Thanks for reading so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, thanks to everyone who has been following me so far, I really appreciate it. I'll keep the updates coming.**

**Just so you know there is a little M in this chapter. Sorry but in my opinion a story can't be really good if there's not at least a little M.**

**I should have said this last time but: I Do Not Own Teen Titan's Or Any Of The Character's.**

**Please Enjoy! **

(Kyd's POV)

This is way too easy, he thought as he began searching through the research room. He could hear the fight as it went on next door. He was in Wayne Corp. only a wall away from the titan's as they were fighting to stop the wrong villain. The room he was in had been temporarily abandoned by the scared scientists and it had been all too easy to teleport in unnoticed.

I gotta hand it to Gysmo this time, he's really out done himself, he thought.

Ever since Jynx abandoned the Hive Five to be with Kid Flash they've been neglecting any serious plans lately. That was until Gysmo burst in with the ultimate plan. With this they could bring the city and the titan's to their knees. Heck! Why stop at the city, they could control the country or possibly even the world. They just needed a couple of things first. That's why he was here.

Wayne Corp. had developed a prototype computer chip that Gysmo insisted they needed to complete his little project along with a few other things they were already planning for. Only problem was Wayne security was the best in the world speaking modestly. And even a little prototype computer chip wouldn't go completely unnoticed. That's why Gysmo came up with this plan.

They only needed a couple more pieces for Gysmo to complete the machine and throw they're plan into action, but the plan would go nowhere if the titans were on their ass the whole time. That's why they had paid Cinderblock to fake a city wide catastrophe.

If the cities power were to go out the titan's would know that crime in the city would go crazy. No alarms or sirens to go off. No cameras of motion sense lasers. It would be a free for all. And the titan's would stop at nothing to keep that from happening. It was the perfect cover up. Of course it didn't hurt that they were doing all of this right under the titan's noses.

Kyd looked around the room, until he came to the restricted area. Up and down the walls were big and small metal vaults. He quickly found the one he needed, a small safe at eye level. B21, the letters were painted on white next to the handle. The safe was digital and no doubt required a descriptive passcode and other security clearance. But that's why the team had sent him for the job. He opened a small portal over the safe and reached his hand in to grab the chip. He felt a click as he began to lift the chip off the safe and sure enough the safe was weigh censored.

He had already planned for this and pulled a decoy chip from his cloak to fool the alarm. Very carefully he put that one in while grabbing the other. As Billy Numerous might say, 'this wasn't his first rodeo.' He examined the chip in his hand. A thin, green, rectangular shape no bigger than his hand.

Great now to just get outta..CRASH!

He turned around to see where the noise had come from. There was a puff of dust and rocks flying just outside the vault room where he had entered. Cautiously he peeked out into the room. There lying in a pile of rubble on the floor was the titan, Raven.

Crap! What if she sees me!

He was about to teleport away before he noticed something…she wasn't moving. Slowly he made his way over to where she was. Quickly avoiding the hole she made catching a glimpse of Cyborg firing his cannon and Starfire using her eye beams. He crept closer to the fallen titan and knelt beside her. Closer now he could see that she was breathing, just unconscious.

Before he teleported he noticed something on her brow. Kneeling down slowly he gently used the back of his hand to brush her hood back, showing her forehead. There he saw a big gash pouring crimson blood down her face.

Blood, it was such a beautiful thing. Maybe it was just his demon side saying these things but blood was life. The exquisite fluid that gave each and every person life, it keeps our hearts pumping. And here was hers just wasting away.

His hand went to her face and carefully scooped some onto his fingertips for him to examine. He had seen blood numerous times especially in his line of work. But never had he seen it look so pure and innocent yet demented and evil at the exact same time. Just the smell of it was exotic on its own. It enveloped his nostrils and made its way down to his throat. He could feel his inner demon clawing at his insides.

I just..want…a…..taste, he thought. Bringing his fingers to his mouth he stretched his tongue and licked them taking the blood into his mouth. His tongue licked his fingers until all of the blood on them was gone.

I need more, his thoughts said screamingly. He bent down and his tongue grazed the warm liquid flowing from her brow. He let his tongue against her wet cheek and began to lick up all of the blood until he turned to the cut itself and started stroking it over and over with his tongue.

more!

He threw his leg over between her legs and placed his hands on both sides of her to level himself over her. His hand on her waist as he continued to lick her cut.

More, more!

His hand flew from her waist to her breast and squeezed it gently.

More, More!

His other hand was on her thigh and slightly began to move her leg, stroking it.

MORE!

"Raven!"

He heard a yell from the other room and quickly looked up towards the walls hole.

"I think she's in the other room," said a Beast Boy like voice.

Kyd looked down at Raven in shock of where his hands were he quickly removed them and got up from over her. The second he did he had an empty feeling in his gut. But with a last glance to her he flung his cape and teleported away.

(Raven's POV)

It was cold for a while and the darkness around me wasn't helping. Why is it so cold? I can't remember. Wait! What is this? I felt warm softness on my brow, and then it moved to my cheek, then towards the pain.

When it moved there I thought the strange warmth would hurt more, but no. It felt good, the warmth as it came over. Then I felt warmth as it began to come over my entire body. More specifically on my waist which moved to my over my breast. Then there was some on my leg too.

I never had this feeling before. The warmth was wonderful and exciting, but at the same time I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was worried if I did it would leave me, and I didn't want it to leave. I wanted it to stay.

I was gone, it wasn't really dark anymore but it wasn't exactly light either. I knew where I was, I had been her before. I was back in my mind and the dark shadow of myself stood before me. We stood and faced each other.

"What do you want?" I asked, "you only come around when you have something important to say, so what is it?"

She smiled an evil grin and looked at me with her four red eyes. Slowly she flew up and began to fade away. Just before she was gone I heard her whisper, 'Worthy…' And she was gone.

All of a sudden the warmth over me stopped and it was gone. I was back to the cold that surrounded me before. I had never hated the cold before. Cold was something that came with darkness, and darkness was my element. So why was this particular cold so torturous to me?

"Raven!"

The sound of my name slowly brought me out of the black I was facing and back to reality. "Raven!" I heard again. I felt two strong arms lift me up. And I opened my eyes to Cyborg starring down at me. He was cradling me in his arms. I looked to my left to see the rest of my team around me.

"Raven are you alright?" asked Robin.

"Yes, are you badly harmed?" asked Starfire.

At their words I came to the realization of the pain on my forehead. I lifted my hand to it and pulled it back to see blood on my fingertips.

"Gosh Raven, we were worried, Star and I just woke up as you were getting chucked through the wall!" stated Beast Boy.

I went through a wall? Well that explains why I feel like hell. And I've been there so I should know.

"C-Cinderblock?" I asked forcing the words out. Man, even my teeth hurt.

"He's taken care of," said Robin firmly, "and the VMI is okay. But I'm more concerned about my team's well-being. Do you need a hospital Raven?"

"I'm fine," I said getting out of Cyborgs arms. The ground hit my legs as a cruel reminder of how much I actually hurt as I stood up.

"Are you sure we could…"

"I'll be fine after I sleep, my body's natural healing abilities will suffice." He starred at me a moment.

"Alright, I won't force you to go. Just get back home and rest."

That's something I won't argue with. I replied with a nod and walked out with the others into the other room we came from. I almost feel over at my first step but was quickly supported by Cyborg, who must have realized my need to appear healthy. If there's one thing I hate it's being babied, Cyborg was good at keeping that rule.

We came through the hole in the wall and into the Power Source room where I saw Cinderblock sprawled out on the floor, clearly unconscious. I'll have to ask them the details on the battle later, I thought. I watched Starfire as she picked him up with her alien strength and we all walked out to the front. Where plenty of police cars and ambulances waited for us. I didn't wait for Starfire and Robin as they handed Cinderblock over to the police.

Cyborg, Beast Boy and I hopped into the T-car and began to drive home. Beast Boy began ranting about all of the major highlights of the battle and I was barely listening. I leaned back and rested my head against the seat cushion and awaited our arrival home.

"Man your demon healing ability gets me every time Rae," said Cyborg interrupting the Beast Boy chronicles starring himself. "I mean a head injury like that and there was barely any blood."

"Yeah," was all I managed to crook out. We arrived home and I went straight to the elevator. I need all of my powers working towards my injury's, so I pressed our room floor and waited. Not really realizing until the last second that I had closed the doors on Beast Boy. When the elevator stopped and opened I quickly went into my room unlatched my cape from around me, stepped out of my boots, and plopped onto my bed letting sleep envelop me immediately.

(Kyd's POV)

I was back in the Hive Five Head Quarters only seconds later. I had teleported in the hallway just outside our lounge where I knew everyone was. He silently stepped into the room and approached Gysmo who was silently working on a tiny device with his goggles on. When he saw Kyd his goggles flew up.

"Did you get it," he asked.

'Here,' he thought at Gysmo tossing him the computer chip.

"Alright Kyd," said See-More giving him a high five.

"Wow, that had to be easy," said Mammoth with a giant sandwich in his hands.

'It was pretty easy,' his thoughts said to them.

"Ha the Titan's don't have a clue," said Billy Numerous, "Like a turkey before thanksgivin." Said another of him.

"Those pit sniffin titans are in for it now," Gysmo said giggling at the chip in his hands. Everyone else joined in, except for him because of the fact that he couldn't laugh. He looked around the room as Mammoth bust out the food for them all to have a little party. They didn't have any dishes on the count of them all being dirty so they just ate whatever wherever. This place hadn't been cleaned in I don't know how long. Jynx was always the one who assigned cleaning jobs to people. With her gone this place was severely in need of a woman's touch, not that any of them wanted one around. Except when they would bring one home for..well….stuff.

"Hey Kyd, come on lets party!" said See-More with his arm around him.

'I think I'm going to bed,' he thought to him and teleported into his room before anyone could disagree. His friends meant well but he hated parties. So loud, so much wasted energy.

Wasted energy? Why did I do that to her? He stopped and looked at his hand where there was still some dried blood on his glove. What the heck was that, it's just blood, so why did I act that way? I almost…NO, I can't think of this.

He quickly went to his bed and fell down onto it. Raven? What is with her? She's definitely different than the other Titan's. I did hear that she was part demon. That's it! It was just because she was part demon too! That's why. Wait! Then why hasn't this happened before. I don't understand.

I got up from my bed and opened a portal to the Titan's Tower. Poking my head through, I saw that I was in there living room. I changed the portals location and looked threw again. No, they're training room. I tried again into some computer room, Ah Cyborgs room. I quickly changed it one more time and looked through.

I looked to find a dark room with a cooling mist feel to it. To his left was a book shelf full of book with symbols on them he didn't understand. There was a big window to his right that shown moon light in directly on the room's bed. Lying on the bed was a figure. I looked closer, it was her.

I moved the portal closer to her not wanting to step threw. I hardly recognized her, she was so different than she was a few years ago. He remembered fighting her in the Hive Five and again for the Brotherhood. But they hadn't done anything big recently so we haven't seen the titan's in a while.

She was definitely taller, he thought as he examined her sleeping figure. Well I would need to sleep to after being thrown through a wall. Her costume was ripped across her stomach. And part of her stomach muscle was showing, she was incredibly toned. Looking her up and down her legs were much longer. Her hair was longer than it had been but still well kept and straight. Her waist was slick and curvy and her breasts were amazingly full. After starring for a good amount of time at her body his eyes traveled up to her injury. It looked better than it did before but still obviously hurt. His eyes grazed over it remembering how good her blood tasted to him, how it trickled down his throat, how it energized him and made him feel powerful.

MORE!

I fell back through the portal and closed it instantly. Gasping for breath on my bed sweat was dripping down my entire body. I wanted something, something, but I don't know what. My clothes were soaked threw and I took them off to throw on the floor so I was just in my boxers. My body began shaking, and I brought my hands up to try to hold my head in place. I wasn't cold, I was shaking out of anticipation. My inner demon was begging to get out. But why? Why was this happening?

**Ok so I really tried to make this interesting but I've never written anything with M in it. So I hope you like it enough. **

**Just so you know I have no idea what it is that the HIVE FIVE is planning. I figure I'll just role with it and use whatever comes to mind. If you guys have any ideas please tell me, I'd be glad to hear your ideas.**

**I'll try to keep the updates going, thanks for your support.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Sorry everybody for this being late. I have been so swamped with College, lacking inspiration, and just being to lazy to write. **

**I decided that I would make up for it by posting a semi long chapter. This one is a little dule but I promise you everything is important for later in the story.**

**Thank you guys so much for following me and all of the reviews so far. Please keep it up, otherwise I'll honestly forget about updating. **** (Pun)**

(Raven's POV)

I woke up when a strand of light peeked in threw my dark curtains to hit me in the face. My body still hurt so I tried to just lay there and ignore it, until it got the better of me and I grumpily sat up. With a yawn I got off my bed to lazily open my curtains. Pulling one to the side I looked up at the sky.

Man, it's already 2:00.

I didn't have a clock in my room but I didn't need one. On Azarath we could always tell the time by where the sun was and after dark it didn't matter. The monks had a strict bed time.

I turned and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I really took a beating last night. My leo had a huge gash in it where you could see an already healing scar beneath it. There were slight bruises on my legs and judging from the pain on my back there was probably one back there too. Well I did go through a wall. I got closer to the mirror to examine my forehead. The gash from last night was now a tender scar.

Wow, Cyborg was right there isn't a lot of blood here. I was expecting a horror movie scene.

There was just a little dried blood in my hair but nothing a shower wouldn't fix. She pulled some fresh cloths from her dresser and closet and made her way to their bathroom. She and Starfire shared the same bathroom. While the Tamaranean did have some weird things, she was neat with it all and Raven didn't mind sharing. It was late now though, so Starfire would be done in the bathroom. She undressed while the shower warmed and turned around to examine her back in the mirror. Sure enough, practically her whole back was black, blue, and that weird green color.

She sighed, another night's sleep should do the trick.

She hopped in the shower and began to wash her hair of the blood. It was harder to take care of now that it was longer. It required more brushing and extra washing. She had considered cutting it short again but decided against it every time. Women hood was suiting her nicely and she enjoyed looking in the mirror to see an image like her mothers. To me she was the most beautiful person in the universe and it's an honor to get her good gene. Of course, I could never be as beautiful as her.

She very gently took the soap and washed her body trying her best to avoid the bruises to no avail. Finally done she got out and carefully dressed herself. It was a good thing she brought pants with her, the team would freak out if they saw her. Her legs were covered in blue spots. Her long black pants had a leathery kind of feel to them and went good with her leotard fitting her just right. Pulling up her boots over her pants she clipped her cape on. Examining herself in the mirror one last time she left for the living room.

The doors to the lounge opened with a swoosh and she walked into see Cyborg and Beast Boy on the couch, Robin researching who knows what on the computer, and Starfire preparing some kind of purple food in the kitchen. I walked down to the kitchen pulled a cup from the cupboard and retrieved a tea packet.

"How ya feelin Rae?" asked Cyborg as I began to prepare my tea.

"Fine," I replied while placing my tea in the microwave to get warm.

"Are you sure? You really took a beating last night!" Leave it to Beast Boy to say it like it is.

"I just need one more night's sleep," I said casually.

"Friend Raven, won't you enjoy some of the Traditional Tamaranean Glorp-ka?" asked Starfire gesturing to the purple pile of goop on the counter. I watched as a little part of the goop started to scoot away from the plate it was on and run away. I swear I even heard a little scream. Starfire saw this and quickly smacked the little dot of goop and throw it into the plate again, and turned back to me with an innocent smile and a giggle. I heard the ding for my tea and retrieved it.

"Thanks, but I'm fine with this." I said grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. I turned and left before I could see her disappointed face and took the elevator up to the roof. I took a bite out of my apple as the doors opened and I stepped outside.

There was a lot of training equipment up here but there were also a lot of nice places to relax. So she went over and took a bench that had a nice view over the water. Finishing her apple she took a sip from her tea. Hmmm, Jasmine. It was good but she had to say that her favorite was Rose Tea. But it just doesn't taste the same store bought though. You have to make it yourself to get the rich flavor. And it has to be fresh, reheated tea was just nasty.

Letting out a little sigh as she finished it she set the cup down and flew up into her meditation pose. The meditation would help her heal but it would also let her escape into her mind. And there was a few things she needed to explore. Like that weird message her darker half had said. 'Worthy'? What the heck does that even mean? Not like she had bothered to give an explanation, no she was far too busy for that. What did she even do in her mind all day? Whenever I want to ask her something it's oh no that would be too much effort. But whenever she wants to say something it nothing but listen to me!

Hmm! She let out a small pout and let her magic take over her so she could meditate and explore her mind.

(Kyd's POV)

"Hey Kyd come out, Gysmo wants to say something!" yelled Mammoth pounding on my door.

A silent sigh to himself he got up from the floor from where he was meditating. A small candle was in front of him still lit from the hours of meditation, wax was pooling everywhere around it. A small blow he blew out the candle and placed it on his shelf. He then went to his bed and flew on his cape lifting his mask over his face.

The whole team already knew what everyone looked like under their masks but they all agreed that it was safer for their identities if they keep their masks on outside of their rooms. If they wanted to go out without it they should make sure they're away from the hideout before changing.

He left his room and teleported down to the lounge area where everyone was.

"Hey Kyd," Gysmo said calling to him.

'_What is it_?' He thought to him.

"I need you and See-More to get the next piece for the machine."

'_Are you sure you want it so soon, if the Titan's catch wind of this we'll have a lot of trouble to deal with_.'

"Don't worry, you won't be working so close to them this time. We got Punk Rocket to do a job on the other side of town. They won't even know your there."

'_Very well_.' He thought plainly and looked to See-More.

"Alright man, we leave in an hour." Said See-More happily.

(Raven's POV)

I awoke from my meditation a couple hours later to find my communicator going off. Quickly I flew to the elevator and went down to the living room. The team was already there getting a debrief from Robin.

"Punk Rocket is reeking havoc at the Jump City Mall," Said Robin pulling up a security tape of Punk Rocket blasting a shopping booth with his guitar, "Let's move Titan's."

She was just about to teleport them down to the garage when Robin spoke up again. "Raven, I want you to go on patrol."

"Why?" she asked bluntly.

"You're still injured from the fight last night and your powers are exhausted from healing yourself."

"I'll be fine." She said.

"That may be, but I don't want to take any chances with you getting hurt more. My team comes first." He stated.

She knew she could never argue with his logic. When it came to team safety Robin was almost never shy on that. She sighed to herself and nodded to him and the team raced off to the vehicles.

Not much later she found herself over the water flying into Jump City going on patrol for something that had already happened that night, which she was apparently not invited to. She hated patrol, what was she even suppose to be searching for? Oh, sure the bad guy is robbing a bank but before he does he's going to run outside and make a scene of it so that she'll see it. Isn't that what the security system tie on their communicators for?

BEEP, BEEP!

Wow, speak of the devil.

She quickly took out her communicator and opened it to find a small blinking red dot at the docks. She was close to it.

But the second she looked at it again the dot had faded and disappeared. Her communicator was silent again. Ok, that was weird. It was probably just a cat or something tricking the alarm. She was about to fly away, then stopped to look in the direction of the docks.

Huh, I am way too paranoid, she thought and flew off to the docks.

The docks were silent, the boats were all parked by now and all the workers had long gone home. But she couldn't shake this weird feeling she had. Someone was close she didn't know who but she knew that they were. Silently she flew through the air weaving through all of the warehouses. She stopped when she heard a small rustle behind her and slowly turned around to see the shadow of a beast. The creature moved back and forth finally coming closer until it was under the light post. A small Tabby cat appeared and mewed at her.

She let out a small sigh. Partly of relief and partly of annoyance. "You scared me," she said quietly.

Then she actually did hear something. The sound broke through the night silence and she turned to the warehouse behind her. Because of all of the thievery lately the warehouses had been stepping up in their security details little by little. Some had little security devices while others were more up to date. And this one was definitely up to date. It at least had to be the most protected warehouse here. The heavy metal doors, the thick glass, and state of the art security cameras. Nothing appeared to be broken but the sound unmistakably came from this warehouse.

Maybe I'm a little too curious for my own good.

She teleported into the warehouse. It should have been pitch dark since the workers left but no, there was a few lights on in one part of the warehouse. Silently she levitated over to where the lights were. As she levitated she looked up to see that all of the security camera's appeared off. Coming up to a motion sensor see examined it. This looks off too.

Another sound quickly grabbed her attention and she flew up over the crates in the building to look where the sound came from.

"Kyd Wykkyd!?" she said watching him as he went through an open crate pulling out some kind of metal thing. He froze as the heard her voice and looked up to her. His red eyes piercing glow captured he deep blue ones.

"Wha-," she didn't get a chance to ask before she was hit from behind. The hit burned as it hit the soft spot on her back still injured from the previous night. She knew that the hit she received had broken skin. The pain of the hit became too much and she felt herself fall to the floor and black out for the second time in the last 24 hours.

**Thank you for reading.**

**I'll try to remember to keep updating. It's not that I don't know where the story is going it's just that I've been really lazy in writing it. And I'm not exactly sure how to put it all into words. But I promise you I'll keep with it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry again guys that it takes me so long to write a new chapter but I'm working on getting one out every week. I've honestly been doing more reading on this site than writing so please kick me in the butt to get chapters out faster.**

**Thank you guys very much for all of the reviews I really appreciate them. I do accept any criticism you guys may have; please tell me it makes me a better writer. **

**I was told last chapter that Raven's eyes aren't blue but in fact purple, which I thought they were but I convinced myself that they were blue. So I went back to fix that little detail. Let this go to show you always go with your first impulse.**

**I Do Not Own Teen Titan's Or Any Of The Characters!**

(Kyd's POV)

We arrived at the docks a little after an hour. Gysmo told us that Punk Rocket had made his move and the Titans were no doubt on their way. It wouldn't take to long with the five of them versus him, so they had to get this done fast.

Silently I teleported See-More and I into the warehouse. Gysmo had given us a detailed layout of the place so that we could take out all the security we needed. Levitating over the floor with See-More dangling from my hand, I flew us around the camera's view and went to the control box. I watched as See-More blast the lock on the box to open it and pull the camera wires. I looked up to see the camera's red lights go out as they powered down.

That was one, two more. Flying over we located the other control box on the buildings layout and went to it. I opened a portal over the box and slipped my hand in to switch the floor sensors off.

"Just the laser movement detector left," said See-More eyeing the layout map.

I flew us over to another box and See-More disconnected it. Then it was safe for us both to stand.

'_Does the map layout say where this crate is with the device were suppose to find_?' I asked.

"No," said See-More, "but we know the crate number, were just going to have to split up to see if we can find it."

'_Alright_,' I thought and turned around to start looking. Turning threw several layers of crates up and down aisles, I couldn't find the crate we were looking for. I came up to a stack of boxes when the lights came on suddenly and I heard an alarm. Stunned I turned around ready to find See-More and teleport away. But the alarmed stopped and I was left with just a few lights on.

"Sorry man, I stumbled on the lights," rang See-More voice over my ear device, "Don't worry the alarm was only on for a second and the Titans are busy were good."

I tapped the device to tell him that I understood and went back to looking. The bad thing about being mute is that long distance things don't really work well. My telepathy could only go so far and you could count phones out. Video could work if you only asked yes or no questions. But after being with the Hive for so long they had developed an unwritten relationship that could be understood with simple gestures. For me once always meant yes and two meant no. It's just something that came along over the years.

After walking down another row of crates I finally found the one we were looking for. A medium sized crate wedged in between two others, it only had a simple pad lock on it. So using my razor cape I quickly broke it. I tapped my ear piece so See-More could know I found it and opened the crate.

Why do they always put all of this hay and stuff in here, it's impossible to find anything, he thought while digging through the crate. Finally his hand grazed the metal device he was to bring back and he pulled it out. It was a weird curly device, it spiraled all around what he assumed to be the top of the device, and was a glowing silver color. He had no clue what Gysmo would use this piece for but he wasn't going to complain as long as it worked.

"Kyd Wykkyd!?"

He quickly turned around to face the Titan. Raven! What the heck is she doing here, she should be with the others! He could feel her deep purple eyes staring into his own red ones as she levitated above him. She looked at him and the device he was holding.

"Wha-," she started but he watched as a powerful beam from behind her blasted her square in the back. Watching as her eyes grew wide with pain and then close as she fell to the ground before him.

~Skip Forward~

See-More and I walked through my portal into the Hive lounge where the rest of the group was already there waiting for us.

Mammoth digging into a giant turkey half looked as they walked in. "So did you guys get the- pfft!" He turned his full attention toward us and practically spit out all of his food in shock. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" He pointed directly at See-more who at this moment had the knocked out Titan, Raven, over his shoulder carrying her like a potato sack. At this Gysmo and Billy Numerous also joined the little party.

"What the heck you guys, you decide to pick something up at the souvenir shop while you were there," Gysmo yelled.

'_She saw us there, we had no choice_.' I thought to them.

"What was she even doing there, all the titans should have been at the mall?!"

"I don't know what she was doing out but she probably picked up on that security bleep that sounded," stated See-More.

"You idiots set off the security system!" yelled Gysmo.

"Hey it wasn't our fault the light system wasn't in the building diagram you gave us!" said See-More waving the schematics sheet around.

"Gimme that," Gysmo said taking the building schematics and grumbling as he scanned over them, for a little kid Gysmo reminded him of an old man by the way he acted some of the time. "Great," he said throwing the paper, "now we're gonna have the titan's on our butts."

"I don't know about that Gysmo, I don't think they know that she's gone yet," said See-More.

'_She was the only one there, and before we left we destroyed her communicator and threw it in the water. No one knows where she is._' I thought to them.

"What do we do then?" asked a Billy Numerous.

"Hmmm, it would be smarter to just get rid of her." Gysmo said, "We don't need another Titan causing trouble." He turned and walked away almost already bored of the situation. "Mammoth take care of it."

Mammoth smiled and got up from his chair. He didn't even wait for See-More to move just grabbed one of her legs that was draped over him and pulled her up up-side-down with her dangling at his eye level so that they were face to face.

"Shame," Mammoth snickered, "There are so many things I was hoping to do with you." I watched as he brought her body up over his head still holding her by her leg. He was planning to smash her onto the ground and break her head. Before he swung her I felt something, like an electrical current. It ran threw me, alerted me, it hurt. Like every muscle was screaming at me this second telling me something was wrong. But I ignored it, after all she doesn't mean anything but trouble for me and my team. In the world of crime she's better off dead.

Mammoth swung and I watched her unconscious body fly towards the ground. But before it could hit the ground and kill her it stopped, she stopped. Mammoth was still holding onto her leg but her body was suspended in the air. The whole Hive watched as she floated there by her own powers leveling her up. Then it happened, her powers around her started to take a different form almost like black flames and her eyes opened to four red ones as she began to laugh evilly. Without a care she blasted her powers at Mammoth sending him across the room into the wall. She floated normally now but the flames were still around her.

"You tried to kill me," She laughed and sent her powers every which way. The blackness was completely surrounding them now climbing up the walls of the lounge and swallowing everything. Gysmo used his robotic legs to stand. See-More sent a blast at her but her powers blocked it easily then using the darkness she picked him up and threw him sideways to another wall. Billy Numerous and a couple of hims ran up to her but she only blasted them away and the darkness began to capture a few of them.

"Ahhh get us out," they yelled.

"Aw what's the matter, baby afraid of the dark!" she mocked and laughed at them.

'Gysmo! We need to knock her out again!' I thought to him.

'How the heck do we do that,' he thought back.

'I will distract her you do something,' I thought. She was still toying with the Billy Numerous' so I quickly teleported behind her. I took my cape and tried to attack her but without even looking her powers shielded her. She grinned and glanced back at me.

"Ahhhh, Worthy," she said almost surprised and turned around. She flew closer to me and her four red eyes starred me down with an evil grin before she drew closer and her mouth came to my ear. "Isn't it about time we finish our ceremony." She whispered.

My eyes grew wide but not a second later my ears were burning as a blood curdling scream ran through them. Her body shook from the electricity running threw her as Gysmo had shot a device at her back. She fell to the floor moments later, her powers retracing back into her, and was unconscious once more leaving things as they were before.

I stayed hovering in the air looking over her sleeping form, which only seconds later looked like something straight out of hell, now looked like a slumbering angel. Her demon blood was to strong, it had sensed that death was near and did the only thing it could in her unconscious situation, it set her demon free. It was one of the most terrifying things he had ever seen and yet the most fascinating as well. He could not see his inner demon ever being that strong, and her powers were completely legendary. Without even blinking she could destroy the city easily.

"Would someone mind explainin to me what the heck just happened," asked Billy Numerous still gasping for breath on the floor. Mammoth picked himself up from the rubble he was in and See-More limped over.

'_Her demon powers reacted to her dangerous situation and protected her from death, unfortunately it also wanted to kill us for trying to kill it_,' he thought to them.

"So what you're saying we can't kill her?" asked Mammoth.

'_It may not be possible_,' he thought.

"Well shit out of all of the titan's you guys had to bring home the unkillable one," Mammoth said.

"Forget about it, it might be better for her to be alive anyway," said Gysmo.

"What are you crazy?! Did you see what she just did!" yelled Mammoth.

Gysmo went to his work desk and started searching through drawers. "If the titan's even come snoopin around we can just threaten their friend, they won't attack with one of their friends safety at risk. And besides it's not like we can just let her go, she saw who was at the warehouse and what they were taking."

"But how do we make sure we keep her here without her going crazy demon on us again?" asked See-More.

Gysmo reached into a drawer and pulled up a weird little loop and brought it over. He broke open the loop and grabbed Ravens seemingly lifeless arm and clasped it on her wrist. The tiny bracelet made a beep noise and began to glow a faint red color.

"This is something I made for all of the titan's in case we ever caught one again," said Gysmo, "it's a powers disrupter, it will keep her from using any of her usual powers."

"What about the demon thingy?" asked Billy.

"I don't know if it will work on that but if we don't try to kill her again I don't think we'll have to worry about that. You said it was an indirect impulse right?" He asked me.

'_I believe so, she was unconscious at the time. Besides the titan's aren't exactly famous for being bloodthirsty._' I thought.

"Then what are we doing with her," asked See-More.

"From now on she's our prisoner," Gysmo replied.

Mammoth laughed, "Alright," he said picking up her body. "This gives me plenty of time to repay all the pain she caused me."

"Put her down you baboon," said Gysmo.

"Well she has to stay somewhere doesn't she, and my room is perfectly fine." Mammoth grinned but put her back down anyway.

"Your room is perfectly a mess," Gysmo replied.

"She can stay with me, you know I always love a lady's company," said See-More.

"Bet your regretin not puttin in that dungeon now huh Gysmo," Said Billy as others said, "She can stay with us!" "Yeah, we got space!" "We'll keep it to five max!" "Can five share?" "I say three!" "Which three?" "Me!" "No, me!" "I'm better!" "You can't hump a couch!" "I'm you idiot!"

"Shut up!" Gysmo yelled. "Kyd she stays with you!"

'Me?'

"Your similar powers makes it easy for you to get inside her head and she's not stupid she'll try to escape. Besides you were the only one who got her attention in the fight."

"Yeah man how'd you do that?" asked See-more. They all eyed him.

'She saw our similar demon blood,' he thought plainly. A total lie though, he had no idea what was going on. What the hell did she mean ceremony? And that demon, it seemed to recognize him somehow. What did it call him, Worthy? What the hell is that?

"So we have a deal than she stays with you? Don't get me wrong you guys do whatever you want with her, just keep her here. This plan has to go through flawlessly" He said.

'Agreed.' He thought to them. He didn't like the idea of having her in his room. He didn't trust her and he didn't trust himself around her but this was the most logical solution to the problem at hand, and he wasn't in the mood for thinking of something better.

"Aaawwww," all the Billy's went as Kyd began to walk over to the sleeping Titan.

"Hey Kyd if you get bored just leave her to me," said Mammoth as Kyd walked by totally ignoring him.

Kyd took his hands and gently slid them under her sleeping form to lift her up in his arms. She had grown over the years but she seemed even lighter than she looked. Opening a portal he left his team and walked into his room. He set her down placing her on his bed and went over to the lock on his door to make sure that only he could open it from now on, not that he ever used the door anyway. He lit a few candles in his room for light. He had actual lights in his room but he preferred the dark, only a minimal amount of light was really nessicary anyway.

He took off his hood on his costume and unlatched his cape. Stripped down to his boxers and looked around the room. I wonder where I'm suppose to sleep tonight? After a debate of whether he should use the bed or not with her there he decided against it and took a pillow off the bed. Taking one last glance at the sleeping form on the bed he sat on the couch and set the pillow to lie down. I don't think I'll have to worry about her waking up, being sent threw a wall yesterday, blasted and electrocuted today I'm pretty sure she'll be out at least until morning. Then I'll have to think of something.

**Ok I kind of wrote this in a few hours and I'm not sure how good it is, but this was the idea I wanted to get across.**

**I still have no idea what it is Gysmo is building, if you have any ideas for it leave me a comment.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has followed me so far, you guys are the best and the only reason I'm still even writing this. So thank you. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, in this chapter there's some Titan's and some Hive, though I don't stay with them long because I want the main focus to be Raven & Kyd, but I still want to include them.**

**Sorry it's taken so long to update I really got stumped on this chapter & college has been kicking my ass.**

**I Do Not Own Teen Titan's Or Any Of The Characters**

(Robin's POV)

"Cyborg! Have you found anything yet?"

"That's a nada Rob, I've been all over town. I can't find her anywhere."

After their conflict with Punk Rocket at the Jump City Mall the team went back home to find Raven still gone. Robin had immediately tried calling her to come back but all he got was static. Cyborg and Beast Boy were out searching around town while Robin and Starfire had stayed behind to look for her communicator signal.

"Beast Boy," Robin called through the communicator, "Have you found her scent?"

Beast Boys voice came back through, "It's kinda hard to find a person's scent who flies all the time, I can't pick up anything!"

Robin gripped both sides of the computer stand starring out the window over the water towards the city. Raven wouldn't just leave without saying anything. Ok maybe she would, but not without some kind of warning. She was eager to go fight Punk Rocket with them before and she wasn't the type to hold a grudge just because Robin had suggested she stay behind to heal. What if she ran into trouble out on patrol? No, she knew she was injured, she wouldn't get into a situation she knew she couldn't win. At the very least she would have called for backup. Still…

"Robin," Starfire said behind him, he turned around to face her, "I am worried about Raven."

"Yeah, come on," he said walking off, "were not doing anything here, let's go help the others look."

(Raven's POV)

Ow, I feel like I've been hit by a truck. My entire body ached all over, I didn't even want to move I hurt so bad. Peeking my eyes open I could barely see the content of my room. Ow, even my eyelids hurt. I must have been asleep longer than I thought. The team will be worried about me and ask if I'm alright over and over again but that's okay I could honestly sleep for another few hours. I never really realized how comfortable my bed was. She snuggled into her pillow and ran her hand over the covers of her bed, and stopped. Wait! Running her hand over her sheets again and again. These aren't my sheets, mine are.. cotton.. this is silk!

This time I forced myself to open my eyes all the way. I used whatever strength I had to hoist my body up into a sitting position. This room, it feels like mine but it's not. Her eyes adjusting into a focus and looked around, I could see that this was a decent sized room. I laid on a giant king sized bed in the middle of the room. To my left were bookshelves lined with books and various mystical artifacts. There was a dresser with a big mirror next to a metal door. To my right was a beautiful vintage looking sofa, probably fully restored. A coffee table with a silver tray and a cup of tea on it. With a rug underneath, a flat screen TV stood on the wall in front of it. All of the floor was wood paneling and the walls were either a shade of blue or grey. Only a few candles lit the room.

Where the hell am I, last I heard I was at home?

No wait! I quickly scanned threw my mind trying to find the answers. I was at home, the alarm rang, Robin told me to patrol, beeper, docks, warehouse, Kyd Wykkyd. Wait, what happened after that? I saw him pulling something out of a crate and…. that's it, that's all I remember.

Lifting my hand to run it threw my hair I noticed something on my wrist. It almost looks like a bracelet. Looking on the inside I could see a glowing red light that ran back and forth along the inside of it. I tried to pull it off to get a better look but the damn thing wouldn't come off. Neither would the one I found on my other hand. What the heck are these things?

I looked down at myself and realized how awful I looked. My entire outfit was completely ripped and barely covered my private areas. Underneath I could see that I was in even worse shape that I was the other night.

Before I could think about anything else I heard the creaking of a shower turning off. Looking over I saw a door that I didn't notice before. Someone was getting out of a shower behind it. How had I not noticed the water running before? My injuries must be more severe than I thought if I can't even notice something so obvious. Whosever room this is has to be the person behind that door. And something's telling me they didn't kidnap me to have a tea party. I need to get out of here!

I got up and put my legs to the ground, which stung worse than a electric shock. I almost fell right over but quickly used the bed for support. I threw up my hands to teleport myself to my room in the titan's tower, but it wouldn't work. I tried again, still nothing.

'_That won't work_,' said a voice ringing in my head.

I turned around, standing in the door way of where I had heard the shower stood a man, maybe a boy, or something maybe he was something in between. All he had on was a pair of black sweat pants. He had one hand on the door way and another on a towel which was drying his shaggy dark brown hair. He was skinny but he was also muscular, his abs showed and were rather defining on the rest of him. His skin was so pale he almost looked dead, and his finger nails were a dark black. He didn't say anything and I didn't know what to make of this guy until I saw his eyes. He looked at me while softly drying his hair with his towel. His gaze was soft yet piercing, he looked directly into my eyes and I noticed that his pupils were a deep shade of red. A haunting, blood colored red, the kind you see in your nightmares when the villain towers over you with a bloody knife and a grin on his face as he leans into kill you. But there was no grin on his face. His expression and gaze stayed the same for what felt like eternity as he starred into my eyes.

"K-Kyd Wykkyd?" I asked my voice shaky and rusty from my hours of sleep. He didn't respond but broke our eye connection and walk over to the dark colored dresser slowly. He was closer now so I took a defensive position and raised my hands trying to activate my powers. I waited to feel the dark energy in my hands but it never came. I looked down at my hands and tried again. Finally getting frustrated I pulled out from my defensive position to examine them.

'_That won't work_.' Rang the voice in my head once again.

I looked at Kyd, now as he opened his dresser and pulled out a shirt. He was the only one here, and I had heard a rumor that he could speak telepathically. I watched him as he pulled a dark t-shirt over his head. And used the towel to dry the rest of his head as he made his way back to the bathroom.

My powers! They aren't working, why? They obviously didn't want me using my powers to escape, these bracelets must be some sort of powers drainers, but why? Why would they need me, why not leave me or kill me? Why would they need me alive? They want something…or maybe it was something I did. Either way this was no solo job last night, I was definitely hit from behind.

She didn't have her powers right now, but this was more of an advantage to her than others would think. Her powers made her control her emotions and keep then all in check constantly. Without them, she could feel whatever she wished. And right now she was super pissed.

(Kyd's POV)

I didn't expect her to wake up so early. A normal person would be dead or at least in a coma for a few weeks. But her healing powers were amazing, even with the power disrupter bracelets on. In just one night's sleep she was able to heal almost half of her wounds.

He had gotten up a few hours ago on the couch. His back hurt, his vintage couch had been made for sitting not sleeping. With a crane in his neck he looked over to make sure that she was still sleeping on the bed where he left her, which she was. He got up and sat down on the floor meditating for an hour or two than went and got himself breakfast in the lounge. The others were never up until at least noon so he didn't run into any of them. After eating he teleported back to his room and looked to the bed again. She was still asleep. He sat down and read a book from his collection for a little bit until the grim on his skin got to him. Being out two nights in a row stealing stuff was known to get a guy to sweat. So he went into take a shower. He had not expected her to be up when he got out. She had her back turned to him and was trying to teleport out of his room before he communicated with her. And there he was half dressed in front of her, not that she was really anymore clothed than him. Her costume was in shambles and I had been hard to avoid his gaze from her body.

Her eyes looked directly at him and watched him as he moved around the room. His hair was still damp so he used the towel to dry the rest of it and went into the bathroom placing the towel to dry as he went over in his head how he was going to explain the situation to her. Gysmo just had to leave her with him. He could understand why, any of the other guys couldn't be trusted with a female in their room for who knows how long. Though she had been the one to cause that weird reaction in him the other night, but so far everything had seemed normal. Well, as normal as it can be between a prisoner and her warden.

He looked in the steamy bathroom mirror one last time flipping his hair to the correct places before he exited the bathroom. Starring out into the bedroom before him he noticed her absence right before he felt a body land onto of him. He fell to the floor with a thud and her hips wrapped around him, straddling him, and two delicate hands wrapped around his neck.

"WHY? Why am I here?" She yelled him. He didn't answer but starred at her looking into her crazed deep purple eyes before he teleported from under her to behind her. She anticipated this and turned around to swinging her fist at him. He dodged the first one but the second nailed him in the face. She brought her first fist around to take another swing but he quickly caught it and caught her gaze one more time. She looked surprised at his speed and he ducked around her to pin her hand back and trip her onto the ground. She was face down on the floor and he had her pinned. She struggled beneath him for a while but he held his ground and kept her in place. Finally after a few minutes she gave up and lay still.

'_Are you done_,' he asked her. She didn't reply but turned her head to the side so she could see him. Her gaze was hard and angry and he knew that she was frustrated at him beating her. He could call this revenge for when she had beat him Psimon when the whole Brotherhood thing went down, but he was a little more mature than that. Well…just a little.

She starred up at him and waited for him to speak once more. Her breathing was getting heavier with every second passing. And he realized that he was placing a lot of pressure on her back, where See-More had hit her last night. Without her full powers to heal her she was probably in a lot of pain. He decided to speak quickly.

'_Good…. you asked why you are here_.' He thought to her. Her eyes blinked in surprise and looked at him again for an answer. '_It is simply because you know too much_.' She blinked in surprise again.

"What is it exactly that I know," She asked him harshly but he could hear the shakiness in her voice.

'_Enough that if you told your Titan friends they would be running around for an answer to what we were up to instead of out looking for you right now_.'

She struggled against him once more but he took his free hand and held her head firmly to the ground.

'_Which is why…you are to stay here where I can watch you. If you behave than maybe I will allow you proper food and clothing. And perhaps one day if the Hive decides….you could go free. But for now you are our prisoner, and you are completely powerless. So if I agree to let you up you will remain calm and not attack me, correct_?' She didn't answer but continued to glare at him. He replied by placing more pressure on her back where she hissed in pain. _'Correct_?' he asked again.

"Yes," she answered quickly and he released her standing up and backing off.

She laid their on the ground trying to fight through the pain before she let out a small groan and got to her feet. She met his eyes again and starred him down. He broke their gaze and let his eyes slip down her body.

'_You're lucky that Gysmo suggested you stay with me instead of any of the others. If any of them saw you looking like that…you wouldn't last the night_.'

She looked down at herself and took in a small gasp before she grabbed her cape and flung it around her. She looked away from him but he could see a small blush on her cheeks.

He chuckled in his head before he turned around to grab a black sweatshirt from his drawer and toss it to her.

'_You can wear that_.' He thought to her. She caught it with a hard stare at him. She starred a while before she turned around to release her cape from its latch and she put it on.

As she released her cape he could see the hole in the back of her costume, which showed her throbbing wound. It was obvious that her powers had done its best to heal her but with them being as limited as they are now it was easy to tell why she had been so sensitive of it. It was red and raw and the skin around it had begun to scab. Around the wound itself were blue and purple spots.

Bruises? Did See-More really hurt her that bad? No, that must have been from Cinderblock the other night, See-More only made it worse.

As she placed the sweatshirt over her head she let out a little hiss in pain.

'_I'm going to leave and get something. Don't touch anything, don't break anything, and don't bother trying to use the door. I will be back in a moment_.'

He looked at her one last time before he teleported away and into another room. If he could sigh he would have at this moment.

This was going to be one crazy next couple of days.

**Ok, so I know kinda what I want to do in the next chapter but it's just hard to put into words.**

**I've recently gotten a job and college has been no help so it's been really hard to find time to write. Of course trolling on youtube for an hour doesn't help either.**

**If you guys have any suggestions with the story I would love to hear them. I have this really cool scene planned for the next chapter, so stay tuned. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys, College has been kicking my ass and work curb stomps me when I'm down. I apologize for not getting this out sooner. I've been lacking inspiration, but after going back and reading it over as well as going over some notes I finally came up with something.**

**Just so you all know this is the longest chapter I've wrote yet so, Thank you ScarletKnight17!**

(Raven's POV)

Damn!

I had given it my best shot but without my powers I was no match for him. He had easily overpowered me and only teleported once. What ever happened to all of that hand to hand combat Robin taught me?

She thought to herself as she sat down on the floor. Her back was killing her from the beating she had taken the last two nights and the pressure Kyd had just applied. Her breathing was heavier and her vision a little blurry. If she wasn't so angry she was sure that she would have passed out by now.

I need a way to get out of here! She stood up again and looked around the room. It was dark because there were no windows anywhere. All that lit the room were properly placed candles all over. The lighting might have had a romantic feel to it if she wasn't alone and used to this kind of lighting in her own room.

He had told her not to bother with the door but she did anyway. It was a thick metal door locked from the outside. There was definitely no breaking out of there. Looking at the walls she could now tell were a shady blue color she placed her fist on it and knocked. There was no wood beneath the drywall but a thick layer of concrete. Even Cyborg would have trouble getting out of here.

Cyborg! She thought and started to check herself for her communicator. After a couple of seconds confirming that her communicator wasn't on her she sighed.

"Of course they would have taken it." She said to herself duly.

She looked around again and walked in front of Kyd Wykkyd's dresser which also had a mirror on it. She at least had to commemorate him on his taste, everything in this room looked classically restored. It was elegant and beautiful.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Gosh, I look even worse than the other day. Her eyes had dark circles around them, which was a sign that she definitely needed more sleep, her hair was a mess, and she wondered how she managed to stand this long because the figure in the glass looked like she was ready to fall over.

She needed her bed and she needed a shower. She also needed a good change of clothes. She could feel her cheeks heat up at the thought of him seeing her in such a condition. And she knew that he never talked but she could swear she almost heard him laugh. She never remembered looking so pathetic and helpless and he had her at his mercy.

I didn't expect him to be so fast. He's obviously been improving over the years.

He was much taller than he used to be too and had brooded out much more. He was still skinny just not as much as he used to be. She had never seen his face before then, and she guessed that he was actually pretty handsome. Who knew that under that weird mask he was actually a decent looking human.

But why would he bother to show himself to me? It doesn't make sense, now I know what he looks like. If I was to tell the team we could look up and find out his real identity in a matter of days. So why?

Then it dawned on her and hit her like she got sent threw another wall.

Because he doesn't expect me to ever leave! My Communicator Gone, My Powers, This Room, HIM! All that stuff about them letting me go eventually was just a bunch of shit! He doesn't plan on letting me go, he plans to keep me here until they get whatever it is that they're after, and then…he'll say goodbye.

She felt the pain in her hand as it connected with the glass of the mirror and the pieces shattered all over leaving it in a blooded mess. She never would have over reacted like this if she still had her powers because they would be crawling at her insides. But right now she felt nothing but the stinging in her hand as it bleed.

But, she was already injured…what was one more wound, she thought as she examined her cut hand and pulled the glass from it letting the pieces fall to the ground. Her hand was bleeding profusely now as she used her tongue to heal the cuts and lick up the blood.

At least her bodily powers were still working, she thought as she felt her cuts healing up.

She cradled her hand and examined it once more before she heard the crash of something behind her and felt her body being taking to the ground as a pair of lips attack hers.

(Kyd's POV)

I had went to one of the cabinet's we had to look for a first aid kit and after looking for a good 5 minutes had decided that it was no longer there. I teleported to the hall bathroom to look under the sink but it wasn't there either. Finally giving up I went back to the lounge to ask one of the others if they had seen it.

Gysmo was up now in his little techno corner where he seemed to be looking for a part to take back to his private lab where he was no doubt putting together the machine. Billy Numerous and a few other of him were sprawled out all over the lounge catching a few z's. And Mammoth was in the fridge fixing what seemed to look like a giant sandwich with everything on it, hence the word everything.

'_Mammoth have you seen the first aid kit?_' I asked him.

He looked up from his food pile to grin at me. "Why Kyd, you break her already?"

I stared at him waiting for an answer to my original question.

"I mean gosh, I didn't even think she'd be awake yet? Unless you like it like that?"

Mammoth was bearable at some points but other times, like now, he was one of the worst people you could deal with. At least in his opinion. Some of the other guys find him funny at these points but not him. If you ask him some of the jokes he made took it a little too far for his comfort. Especially when they were about him. His personal life was his personal life and Mammoth always liked to pry. The others weren't a whole lot better at it, Mammoth was just the worst.

Just because they had never seen him bring home any girls doesn't mean it doesn't happen, he just liked to get them out of there before any of the others saw her and started to ask him uncomfortable questions. He heard what they talked about after their nights out and he really didn't want any part of it.

'_Have you seen the first aid kit_?' He asked again hoping for an answer this time.

"Yeah," Mammoth sighed obviously disappointed that he wasn't getting anything juicy out of Kyd, " See-More took it to his room last night after the witch threw him into that wall."

"Alright." Kyd said and teleported in front of See-More's door. He knocked a few times and waited for a reply. When nothing came he knocked again.

"Yeah, yeah I hear you." He heard on the other side before See-More came to the door without his eyeball helmet on. "Oh, hey Kyd."

'_First aid kit_?' he asked.

"Oh, yeah I got it in here come in man." See-More said retreating into his room. See-More's room was a little sportier. He had posters all over of various players and his room had much more color in it than his. It was practically the average teens room, well except for all of the stolen goods he had.

He noticed the first aid kit on his bedside table with a few of its contents sprawled out. See-More went over and began to pack them away.

"So what you need this for man?" See-More asked.

'An injury from the other night,' He said plainly. See-More stopped to look up at him.

"It's for her isn't it?"

He seemed surprised at his question for a moment. He hadn't really thought about it. I suppose I had intended to let her use it. But never really processed that I was going out of my way to heal her. He didn't say anything back but continued to stare back at See-More.

"Alright man whatever," said See-More closing the first aid box. "Just be careful, if you keep her too healthy it'll be harder to control her." And handed him the box.

Kyd nodded slowly and flung his cape to teleport back to his room, he just wasn't expecting what he saw. Raven's blood dripping on the ground with broken glass all over as she nursed her injured hand.

He watched as she lapped up all of the blood she had spilled and took it into her mouth as her tongue rung over her cuts.

The delectable red staining her lips as she stopped the blood from pooling out.

The blood that he could still remember the taste of, that only a few nights ago he couldn't control himself from.

The blood that should be his!

He couldn't control his body as he felt himself drop the first aid kit and approach her. Before he knew what he was doing he forced her to the ground and restrained her hands over her head. He felt his lips crash against her in an attempt to salvage what little blood was left. Moving his lips against the softness of hers as he felt her begin to struggle against him.

He body wiggled to get loose as she tried to move her face away from his but his grip was to firm as he held her in place. But this wasn't enough…he wanted more. Restraining both of her hands with one of his he grabbed hold of her face with his other hand. Taking a firm grip of her jaw he forced her mouth open for him to invade. She let out a half gasp half groan in pain before he inserted his tongue.

He could taste the sweetness of the blood inside her mouth that she had taken in not moments ago. And it was just as delectable as he remembered, if not more. The other night had been pleasant licking it off of her face but now he was inside of her mouth. And the sweetness of the blood mixed with the warmth of her mouth only made it better.

He swiveled his tongue around in an attempt to get her to move hers so that he would taste every inch of whatever blood was left in her. But she made no movement. Squeezing he jaw again she let out another gasp and that was all he needed to deepen the kiss more so that he could take all he wanted.

And he let out a growl.

A growl…that was impossible. He had never made a sound in his life. His mother said once that he was silent from the moment he was born. It was impossible for him to speak. Wasn't it? Well he definitely heard a growl come from his mouth.

He released her from their kiss before he took her injured hand and brought it to his mouth. She had licked up almost all of the blood but he still planted little kissed all over it.

"Ky-Kyd?"

(Raven's POV)

She starred up in awe of what was going on. Kyd Wyykyd had come back and basically attacked her. She tried to fight him at first but he quickly grabbed her hands to restrain them over her head.

The pain in her back shot threw her as she felt the pressure of his body over hers as she was pressed up against the hard wood floor. His lips worked over hers in a craving hungry matter. And fought ferociously to get into her mouth. But she bit down on the inside of her mouth so he couldn't get in.

He must have realized this because he collected both of her hands in one of his and grasped her jaw forcibly squeezed. His nails dug into her skin and her mouth opened as she let out a cry in pain. And he quickly used his chance to force his tongue in.

This couldn't be happening….just a little while ago he looked as though he wanted nothing to do with her, now she was being invaded by him. Not only that but she was quit certain that this was her first kiss. And it wasn't how she hoped it would be. If she understood correctly most girls want their first kiss to be with someone they care about and hers had just been taken by a villain.

He was moving around his tongue a lot but she didn't know what to do. She considered biting him but before she could decide if it was a good idea or not he grasped her jaw again and she let out another cry of pain. When she did he took the kiss up another level and started to use her tongue to help him.

Honestly how long can his tongue be? Anymore and she felt like she might choke. He had barely come up for air this whole time and was suffocating her.

His tongue swiveled around once more before she hear him let out a deep growl.

Did he just growl? I thought he couldn't speak? Or was it just that he didn't want to?

Finally releasing her mouth and coming somewhat off of her, he took her injured hand and brought it to his mouth where he began to place his lips all over it.

After catching her breath she finally found her words.

"Ky-Kyd?" God she sounded pathetic right now. She could barely speak while taking big breaths. "What are you doing?" She tried to make this sound as intimidating as possible but by the shape she was in was guessing that wasn't.

He stopped abruptly and brought his gaze to hers. He looked confused for a second, than some other look that might have been fear, than it just shifted into pure anger and frustration. He got up off of her and she immediately felt the lift of weight and the pain lesson. He towered over her never breaking their eye contact. She didn't know what he wanted her to do so she tried to get up, only to find herself kicked back down when she wasn't even on her knees yet.

She turned her head to give him an angry look when she meet his red eyes. His face never changing as he looked at her.

"What is your problem!" She wanted to yell but it came out as more of a frustrated cry.

He crossed his arms over his crest and walked away.

'_Don't break anything else_,' he thought to her and he teleported away once more.

**Okay sorry again that it took so long but I think that this was a pretty interesting chapter. **

**Sorry if the kissing scene wasn't very good, again I'm a total noob at this so bear with me.**

**Honestly im sure sure when I'll get the next chapter done. I kinda just wait til I get on a roll and write and write and write. But I promise to finish it no matter what!**

**Thank you for reading and leave a comment! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys sorry it's been taking so long but I just got on break and now I have time to write. But then again I've gotten Skyrim and have been addicted to it all break -_- sorry.**

**I'll keep it simple, here's the new chapter!**

(Raven's POV)

I was so tired and exhausted. All of my energy was gone.

If I had still had my full powers I would have been healed by now but these damn bracelets were really slowing me down. Even if I could sleep that would help but I havn't been able to sleep for the past day because I was so hungry.

Obviously Kyd Wykkyd had forgotten that I was a person that still needed food because he had neglected to show up since the incident the other day. Going almost two days without food was beginning take its tole. I was so weak I could barely move and continued to lay on the floor on the rug between the couch and coffee table, so I wouldn't put to much strain on my body.

He hadn't been around so I could easily have taken the bed instead, but the more I thought about it the more it seemed like a bad idea.

Firstly I didn't want to be anywhere near him, I was already in desperate need of a shower and having more of his scent on her would only make her want one more. Secondly although he had left his stuff up for grabs if he had over reacted so much the last time she certainly didn't want a repeat. Trying his patience was not on her list of things to do, especially while she was weak and powerless.

As I lay on the ground absorbed in my own thoughts I couldn't help but think of the team. Beast Boy with his crazy antics, Cyborg with his brain and love for fun. Starfire with her giggles and odd alien habits, and Robin with his leadership. She was really starting to miss them, of course anyone would miss home after being kidnapped and locked away for a few days. Laying here she started to think of what the team was doing now. Where they looking for her or did they already forget her. I've been through so much with them, I hope their alright.

(Robin's POV)

It's been nearly 50 hours since Raven first went missing. They spent the rest of the first night looking for her on their own and well into the next day. No one could find any clues. That's when he had decided that it was time to call in backup and checked with Titan's East. They hadn't heard anything but quickly came to the city to help search.

He had called all Titan's that were available to help search. Many were spread out across the state. Kid Flash even searching all over the country and Herald looking through demensions. Any villain they might encounter they were to shake for information concerning Raven. So far no one had seen or heard anything.

Robin had been searching all night on the R-cycle, finally he stopped when he heard his communicator go off.

"Have you found anything," he asked into it.

"No," Starfire replied, "But Robin you have been looking all night, please come back and rest."

"I can sleep after she's been found," he replied coldly. He could hear the communicator being handled.

"Robin," Cyborgs voice ran through, "Think about this man, even if you were to find her what if she's in trouble? Your to exhausted right now to be of much help!"

"I'd call for backup," he answered back.

"Man we both know that you wouldn't!" Cyborg replied. He was right, in the heat of the moment Robin wouldn't call for backup he would be to concerned getting Raven back to think clearly.

"…I can't just leave her Cyborg."

"You won't be leaving her Robin, we'll find her. And Raven's no kid, she can take care of herself. If someone did take her you can bet that they'd have hell to pay."

Robin smirked at this comment, he knew that was true. Raven could handle herself.

"But Cyborg, what if she left?'

It took Cyborg a second to reply. "Raven trusts us Robin, she has more than ever after the fight with Trigon. And she looks after us too. If she did leave on her own, she'll be back. You can bet on it!"

Cyborg was right, having a member of his team go missing had been messing with his sense of reason. He would never find her this way. And Raven was strong, she wouldn't go down easy.

Robin stepped on the gas and turned the R-cycle around headed back to the tower. He was determined to find Raven and he would. He would find her.

(Kyd's POV)

I had been spending a lot of time away since I had lost control again. Staying in the lounge with the others had taken his mind off of her for a while. He didn't want to see her. It would only make things worse. After what happened he didn't even know how to react, just got off of her as quickly as possible. She was doing something to him, something that was letting his inner demon take over. He had thought that he had control over it, but in light of recent events he was guessing not.

His only choice after that was to play the bad guy. He couldn't clue her in on the fact that he had no idea what was going on himself. So he had taken See-More's advice and taken the negative approach. Being cold to her after the incident and now avoiding her all together. Hopefully to keep her at bay.

He couldn't deal with this right now. He had more important things to do, like focusing on the plan. Gysmo was in a mood right now and although he didn't want to be around him when he got like this, it was much better than being in his room right now.

"Those Titan farts! The whole city is crawling with them! How are we suppost to do anything with them all over the place!" Gysmo screamed.

"Well what do you expect man? You think we could just take one and no one would notice?" See-More replied while he laid on the couch, flipping through channels duly.

"Well I didn't think the bird boy would call in the whole rescue bergaid!" Gysmo screeched.

"Relax partner," a Billy said picking Gysmo up by the collar. "Yeah in a another day or so they'll see they can't find her and start looking else where." Another said. "Yeah, then their won't be no Titan's anywhere in the city." "Leaving our plans wide open!" All the Billy's laughed.

"Put me down!" Gysmo screamed at the Billy's. The Billy's stopped their fun and set Gysmo down who was very grumpy at this point.

"Listen, with all of the Titan's around if this was turn into an all out brawl we'd be toast!" said Gysmo. "That's why I agreed to let Adonis and Private H.I.V.E. in on the plan."

"What!" Said See-More turning around to actually pay attention to the conversation now. "Alright Private H.I.V.E. I can deal with but come on Gysmo, Adonis?! That guy is a major douchebag!"

"We could use the extra muscle." Gysmo said.

"I still don't think he's a good idea. Even with all the extra Titan's around." See-More replied.

"Speaking of Titan's," Mammoth said speaking up from behind the counter in the kitchen area. "How's yours doing Kyd?"

To be fair he didn't really know. He had left her alone, for all he knew she could be gone and his room in shambles. He didn't want to see her but for now it was his job to keep her here.

"Kyd?" Mammoth asked looking puzzled.

'_She's in my room, I'll check on her and be back.'_ He thought back.

"Hey Kyd! Like I said if you can't handle her I'd be glad to take her off your hands!" Mammoth shouted.

"Hey man, if anyone gets her after Kyd it should be me." See-More said almost jumping off the couch, "If I hadn't shot her down, she would of told the Titan's about our plans!"

"No way!" a Billy shouted, "she needs to take a ride in a real rodeo," Another said.

Before he knew it there was shouting all over the place as well as Billy's jumping all over. See-More's blasts going every which way and Mammoth tossing Billy's.

This was certainly going nowhere. Without any more waiting around I teleported to my room to avoid fighting with the others.

When I got there I looked around to see that nothing had changed. It was dark, but that was only because the candles were out. My bed was still made, all of my things were still in place. All that had changed was it looked like all of the broken glass had been collected into a neat pile on the floor.

Then I began to panic a little. She wasn't anywhere to be found. He walked to the bathroom and opened the door, nothing had been touched in here.

She couldn't have possibly gotten out without her powers could she?

He walked around the bed and looked under it in case she had been hiding from him. He really could blame her could he. He had attacked her out of nowhere, any other girl would be scared to death of him by now.

Looking under the bed he saw a pair of legs coming out from where the couch was. So that's where she was hiding.

He got up and walked over to where she was. She had been completely silent this whole time not even moving to look at him. I almost thought she was asleep but her breathing was off which suggested that she was awake but resting. He took a moment to scan her over, she looked weak and grimy. Not having her healing powers must be affecting her worse than he first intended. Her hair looked unkempt so she was obviously in desperate need of a bath and she looked uncomfortable sprawled out on the floor.

If she's so obviously uncomfortable why didn't she just use the bed to rest on? He looked at her weak form and sighed to himself.

'_Get up,'_ He thought to her.

Her eyes fluttered open immediately to stare at him and he couldn't help but stare back at those deep purple eyes.

'_What are you doing,' _he asked her plainly. No matter what he still had to keep her here and it wouldn't help him at all if he played nice and let her do anything she wanted. For now, especially when he wasn't sure he would lose control again, it was safer to stay cold.

"Trying to get some sleep," she stated back getting up from the ground.

Watching her get up almost hurt even him. She was shaking trying to get to her feet. And when she finally did get to her feet she looked skinnier than she had the other day. Than as she got up her stomach let out a loud growl.

'You're hungry,' he stated more than asked.

"Yeah that happens when you go without food for almost three days," she said back coldly.

He hadn't thought about that. She was right they hadn't feed her since she got here. He was so busy trying to ignore her that he hadn't thought about anything she might have needed. And if she was anything like him when he got hurt she would need a lot of calories to move her healing process along.

She got up and did her best to stretch from her stiff position. He was right before, she was uncomfortable on the floor.

'Why didn't you use the bed?' he asked her. Seems like that would have saved her a lot of grief in the long run.

She stared at him before she answered, "I didn't want to step on any boundaries again." She said this almost sarcastically.

At this comment he grabbed her by the front of her shirt, his shirt that she was still wearing and brought her close to face him. He starred at her in the eyes before replying coldly, _'Don't test me.'_

Her eyes became large as she became close to him. He could almost feel her fear before strangely they turned to normal. Almost unaffected by what had just happened, she looked like her usual bored self. She starred up at him as their eyes connected with each other. When he couldn't stand to look at her another second he set her down.

'_You might as well use the shower now, I'll go and get you some food while your in.'_ He said turning away.

"Okay," she said and walked into his bathroom. When she had shut the door he turned around. He shouldn't have left her alone so long, this place was full of her scent now. He walked over to the pile of broken glass and opened a portal under it so that it would disappear forever. And hopefully the memory of what had happened to.

In the bathroom he could hear the water turn on. He could only imagine what she might be doing in there. Even in such a state she had still seemed beautiful. Exotic, most definitely. He had never seen anyone but her able to pull of purple hair so naturally. She was pale yes, but yet not as pale as he was. Her looks were not of this world. They existed outside of it, and he had to say he didn't hate it.

I had better get her something to eat before she's done. And he teleported back to the lounge.

(Raven POV)

I hadn't expected him to come back really. I guess it was stupid on my part. He HAD to come back some time. But I guess in my dazed confusion I had thought he was just going to let me die here. Willowing away into nothing. That sure would be interesting.

But she had to go and push the limit again didn't she. It wasn't really her fault living with the Titan's so long she was known to be sarcastic and witty. It didn't really occur to her until the last moment that saying those things might get her in trouble.

He had scared her for a moment with what he might do to her. But after a second of him not doing anything it had given her the time she needed to recover and look unaffected. Sure she was a little scared. I mean he is a guy and he is a villain, who knows what he might do? But without her powers to protect her the only hope she had of getting through this unshaved was to be as invisible as possible so he would leave her alone. Then she could work on an escape plan.

He said he was going to get her food and the thought of that was the only thing that had kept her going. It took all she had to walk straightly into the bathroom and turn on the water to make it seem like she was doing what he told her. After that she went down to her knees to rest her legs from the ache they felt.

Yes she had to get in some time. But she was so exhausted it would have been nice to just sit here. But then again, if she never came out she would never get the food he promised.

She took her time taking off her clothes being conscious of her wounds. First taking off the black t-shirt he had lent her, then her boots, and then finally her torn up leo. Down in her underwear she got up to examine herself in the full length mirror he had hanging from the door.

No wonder he had suggested she take a shower. She looked awful. Not that she ever really cared about appearances but she did always believe in proper hygiene. She turned around and lifted her hair so that she could see the wound on her back. What was a bruise before she had left was now an awful looking sore. And it hurt like hell.

If I still had my powers I would be completely fine right now. I wouldn't even be as hungry. But she could feel it. The struggle going on between her powers and these bracelets. They were trying desperately to get out and the bracelets were keeping them locked up. These bracelets can't be to safe for long time use, but I doubt the H.I.V.E. Five cared. Their only concern was keeping her here for whatever reason.

Not wasting another moment she walked into the shower. The water stung her wounds at first but after a minute it became soothing and relaxing.

After looking around she found his shampoo and decided to use it. Her hair was the most in need of washing. As she did so she could almost feel the grim coming off to let her silky hair free.

After she was all done she stepped out of the shower and found a spare towel under the cabinet sink. Wrapping herself in it she came to the realization that she had no cloths.

Well I could just dress in what I had before but their all dirty, and I just got clean. But what else am I suppose to wear.

For right now she decided not to bother with it and took a comb from a drawer in the cabinet to brush out her hair. She did look a lot better than when she came in. But her face still said that she wasn't doing so well. Her stomach let out another loud growl and she sighed to herself.

Then she heard a knock on the door.

'_I brought you some food. I suggest you come while it's still warm.'_ She heard him in her head. A lot of people might be weirded out by a telepath getting inside of their head but it didn't really affect her so much. She was practically a telepath herself and many of the monks on Azerath knew how to communicate in this way.

I guess I had better get dress. Oh wait!

"Wait," She let out. She head him approach the door again.

"Uh I don't have anything to wear." She said in her usual tone.

It was silent a moment before he replied. 'I will get you something.' And then it was silent again. She was guessing that he had teleported away, but to where? I just hoped that he didn't go to far and her by herself dripping wet and shivering in his bathroom completely naked.

Drying off as best as she could with the towel she heard another knock on the door.

'_I brought you something's_,' he thought to her. A small portal had opened over the door and she saw his hand poke through with a hand full of dark clothing in them. She took them and his hand disappeared through the portal.

She was thinking he was going to grab some more cloths for her in his drawer but unfolding the cloths revealed that these were in fact girls cloths he handed to her. A pair of dark shorts and a black tank top with ribbon laced up the front by the bust.

Where did he get these from? She was able to put on the shorts fine, though she was suspecting that they were meant for a girl much less curvy than she was because they were indeed short. And although the shirt was the perfect length for her in certainly wasn't intended for a girl with her size of breasts. She has to loosen the ribbon laced through so that she could breathe. These clothes were intended for a much younger girl than she was.

But where did he get these? Either he just robbed a girl or he likes to have the younger looking late night visitors? Both of these options made her cringe a bit. She couldn't bear to think of wearing some girls clothes that had slept with him. But she was really out of options right now, it was this or nothing.

She towel dried her hair and after checking herself in the mirror to make sure she looked okay before exiting the bathroom.

It was lighter now because he appeared to have lit the candles again. She saw him by the edge of his bed. He was in his uniform before and had now lowered his hood to reveal his dark brown hair.

When he heard her move he turned around to meet her. His red pupils scanned her over. She knew that these cloths weren't the most modest of things but she didn't like the way he was staring at her. He was acting like she was a piece of meat ready to pounce on. Or maybe he was just remembering the girl who had worn these before her?

'_Are the clothes alright_?' he asked her.

"Yeah…whose were they?" She couldn't help but ask, the question was driving her crazy.

'_Jynx left a lot of her things behind when she left the H.I.V.E. Five, none of us had ever gone into her room before or after she left. But I suspected that she left some clothes_.' He thought to her.

I almost wanted to sigh in relief after hearing this. No wonder the clothes had been so small, Jynx had left almost 2 years ago and she certainly wasn't this small any more. Although she wasn't a Titan she did go on a lot of heroic jobs with Kid Flash. He had vouged for her after their experiences together and excepted full responsibility for anything wrong she might do from now on. He must have really changed her because the Titan's hadn't had one bad report of her since then. Those two had been stuck to each other like glue, you almost never see them apart anymore.

Lost in her thought she didn't notice Kyd Wykkyd starring at her again. When she caught him he quickly turned from her again.

'_Your food is on the coffee table I will take care of it later so just leave it there. After your done it would be better for you to rest to avoid getting any worse, you can use the bed while I'm gone.'_ He said.

"Where are you going?" She asked casually.

He put his hood up again and opened a portal. '_That is none of your concern_.' And he was gone.

Well! After he left she went to the couch where her food was waiting for her. He had made her a bowl of soup, with crackers on the side, and cut up pieces of fruit in a small bowl. He made the right decision, she doubted her stomach would be able to handle big solid foods right now.

She had tried her best to hide her curiosity about where he was going but he was even more mysterious than she was. Which was saying something because her secrets had secrets. She supposed it had something to do with why they were keeping her hear. And that thing he was stealing the other day. If the team knew where to look than they would be able to tell what it was that they were doing. Which was probably the whole reason they had kidnapped her. She could've been able to tell the team where to go and we would look up what it was and what it was used for.

The fact that they had went through the trouble of taking her meant that they wanted this plan to work this time. They were planning something big! Really big! She only hoped that the team would find out before it was to late.

(Kyd's POV)

Stupid!

I hadn't been thinking when I went to get her clothes. I had only teleported to Jynx's room and grabbed some of the first cloths I could find. He had forgotten about another necessity she would need until she had mentioned it. He had certainly not wanted her to be walking around in his shirt again. He was already on edge but that wasn't helping anything. He wished he had looked at the cloths before he had given them to her. They were obviously not meant for someone with her type of figure.

She had loosened the ribbon on the front of her shirt and her cleavage was clearly visible. The shorts were riding up to shape her butt perfectly.

She had caught him starring at her and he had no choice but to make an excuse to leave, he couldn't stare at her any longer. That was why he had went to Gysmo. They needed to get their mission over as fast as possible so that he could get rid of her. If not he was sure he would go crazy soon.

**Sorry it took so long guys. Skyrim is addicting! Still no clue what the machine does that Gysmo is making. I was thinking some kind of world natural disaster creator or something? Again any ideas?**

**I have this week off yet so I'll try to get more done.**

**Leave a comment about what you think **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another new chapter!**

**Just to make this clear,**

"" – **people talking**

'' – **Kyd's telepathy**

**I Do Not Own Teen Titan's Or Any Of The Character's **

(Raven's POV)

After I had eaten I got up over to the bed where I decided to take a small nap on top of it. I wasn't cold and something was telling me his smell would just consume me if I went under the covers.

I checked the clock before I went to sleep to make sure that I knew how long I was going to sleep for. Time likes to blend together when your kidnapped. And I had wasted enough time doing nothing. When I got up I needed to try and meditate. If I focus my powers than I might be able to break the control of these bracelets and get out of here to warn the Titan's of whatever it was the H.I.V.E. Five was planning.

(Kyd's POV)

"Are you sure it's really a good idea to get one of the parts with all of these Titan's around?" See-More asked Kyd.

To be fair, no it wasn't the best idea. It would have been smarter to wait it out until some of the Titan's moved on and there was less of a risk of being discovered. After all Gysmo's machine wasn't going anywhere, they could surely wait a couple of weeks for things to die down. The only problem was I didn't think I would last that long.

I wouldn't be able to handle having her around for much longer. She was getting to me like none other. It made me angry. I was sure any of the others would put her up but I couldn't do that. Without her powers she wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight, and the thought of any of them touching her made me even angrier.

'_No….it's not a good idea, but I'm going to do it anyway.'_ I replied back while I began picking out some of the equipment Gysmo made me for these types of discreet missions.

"Why go through the trouble than man, you could wait." See-More said leaning against a table.

'_The faster I get the parts the fast Gysmo gets the machine done. And the faster we'll be to having everything.' _I replied prepping a stun gun.

"I get that, but the Titan's-"

'_With all of the Titan's in the city they know that villain's would have to be insane to risk going out right now. I'm using that to my advantage and going against their hunch.'_

"So your insane?" See-More asked me.

'_Or brilliant.'_ I grinned back.

See-More couldn't help but crack a smile at this. He sighed placing his hand on the back of his head and rubbing it casually.

"Alright, but I'm going with you." He said pointing his finger at him accusingly. "If it wasn't for me last time you wouldn't have a bed buddy right now."

I frowned at this. _'…I haven't slept with her.'_ I thought to him.

"Yeah yeah whatever man," See-More said walking away and chuckling, "give me a couple of minutes to suit up before we go."

Before I knew it we were at the Jump City RRI (Robotics Research Institute). Keeping in contact with Gysmo the whole time, he made sure to tap into the city's security system to see that no Titan's were coming near this place. I wasn't really sure what we were doing here, this place was used mostly for college and beginning researchers experiments. But Gysmo swore that they would have the piece he needed in completing his baby, as he called it.

The security in this place was awful though. It was a good thing I had decided to get this piece tonight and not the other one. That one would be a challenge but nothing he couldn't handle. He would have to get that piece in the next few days.

Not wasting any time we headed straight to the control room. There were security tv's all over this room along with a control panel. Taking one of Gysmo's devices I placed it onto the control panel where it seemed to take root. Then the tv's flashed and a false clip started on all of the screens. I checked to make sure any other security measures were down before teleporting back to See-More.

"Alright," See-More whispered once they were in, "Gysmo said it would be in the east wing on the building in the research lab."

I nodded and opened another portal to the east wing. When we walked out the room ahead of us had walls of glass where on the inside tables with parts on them and computers attached to all kinds of things were on the inside.

With the security already down we both walked in easily before looking around.

"Did Gysmo tell you what this thing looked like?" See-More asked. I shrugged, I hadn't thought to ask him on that.

"Gysmo," See-More spoke into the communicator, "What exactly does this thing look like?"

"It's a special adaptor, and not your typical Ipod kind. If you look in the research room there should be a basic super computer at the center of it." They looked and in the middle of the room was a giant box with all types of nobs and wires on it. Attached to it was a computer screen as big as a flat screen. "On the main computer there's a couple adaptor slots. You're looking for the one with the code XC8F31. That's the one I need."

Going up to the computer I found the adaptors on the right side of it. After a minute I found the one Gysmo was looking for. And being ever so gently I pulled it out. It had a green computer chip with a silver looking end to it, like a piece you find when you bust up your old computer.

"Gysmo, looks like we got it." See-More grinned into the communicator.

(Raven's POV)

I awoke earlier than I had expected. Which was good, I didn't want to sleep the whole day away, or night, I wasn't really sure. With no windows and no digital clock I really couldn't tell if it was a.m. or p.m.

But the sleep certainly helped. I felt more refreshed than I had in what felt like a long while. Getting up I had to readjust my cloths that I was borrowing because they were to small. I looked over to the coffee table to see that Kyd hadn't been back yet. If he had the tray and bowl would be gone, but it wasn't.

I was still a little tired but I decided to get up anyway. I might not be able to get out of this room but there was still something I could do to help the Titan's. Like getting my powers back. These bracelets were strong but not strong enough not to be broken. I could still feel my powers they were just blocking me from using them. If I concentrate hard enough there might be a way for me to use them enough to send an SOS to the Titan's. At least then they would know that she was kidnapped.

The amount of candles Kyd had in his room was no small matter. I liked to use candles in my room as well but his was bigger than mine. He probably wouldn't mind me using a few. Walking over I grabbed a few light ones off his desk and placed them around me on the floor before I took a seat on the floor crossing my legs. Closing my eyes I tried to focus my attention inwards. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

…

A good hour had passed I still wasn't close. I could feel them, I just couldn't reach them. I had never been so separated from my powers before. I was utterly upsetting, feeling so helpless. If I still had them I would never have been hit or used like I had by HIM the other day. My demon side wouldn't have allowed it.

Getting angry I got up and walked out of my little circle of candles I made and started pacing. I didn't know how other people could handle letting their emotions run wild like I was now. It was giving me a head ache. And if I had my powers they would have warned me the second I started letting go.

I sighed and looked around the room again. He still wasn't back. Probably up to no good like villain's usually are.

Looking around something on the book shelf caught my eye. A piece of paper was sticking out. Odd since everything else in this room was utterly spotless. I went over and pulled out the paper. It was a drawing of a flower, it looked like a lily. Strange I never pegged him as the artist type. But I guess everyone has a hobby. Besides reading I liked helping Cyborg in the garage. He was always making repairs or upgrading something.

I placed the picture back the way I found it on the bookshelf before looking around more. I wonder if he has anymore? He might have a sketchbook on here. I looked through the shelf and started pulling books out to examine them. Pulling out a red one I noticed that it felt weird. It looked old, it was a faded red leather with various scruffs all over it, with a lock on the outside. I tried to open it but for being old this thing sure had one sturdy lock.

Okay, if I was Kyd where would I put a key. I wasn't really sure why I wanted to see what was in it so bad but being honest I didn't really have anything better to do. Ah Ha! I took out another few books and opened them before a key fell out of one. Pretty smart, who would look for a key to a book in a book anyway.

I took the tiny key in my hand and put it into the key slot. Ever so gently I turned it until I heard the click of it opening. I released the latch to peek at what was inside. Inside the fake book was a smaller leather black book with a symbol on the cover. I took it out to examine it more closely.

Okay, who would hide a book within another book, I thought before I opened it. Okay, who would hide an empty book within a book? I flipped through the pages of the book but all of them were like the rest….blank. Why would he keep a blank book so protected? It doesn't make any sense. But then again half the things in her room didn't make any sense to other people. I closed the book and looked at the front again. The symbol imprinted on the leather on the front of the book looked familiar though. It looked like something she'd come across in her reading, but where?

It looks almost like demon language but the markings were more script almost defining. Regular demon language was more wild. But this was so proper, like someone took the demon language and make it look better. I put my hand on the carving to feel all the in's and out's of the symbol in the leather. If I had to guess at what it meant, roughly translated I'd say it was "Within."

"Within," I said outload, "What does that-"

I didn't have time to even get out my whole sentence before the room around me disappeared and a new scene was set before me. I was suppose to be in Kyd's room but the scene around me wasn't anything close to it. Right now all I saw was a small house in the middle of a valley with grass and flowers all around me. In the distance behind the house I saw trees which seemed to lead to a forest. The house before me was small but with two levels and a nice front porch. I would think I had accidentally transported somewhere but the entire scene around me was nothing but black and white.

"_Eliot!" _Yelled a women from the house. "_Eliot diner's ready."_ I turned to the women in the house. She stepped out onto the porch in an apron. She looked to be about thirty but it was hard to say. If she was any older it certainly didn't show, she had to be the most beautiful earthling I had ever seen. Her long black hair was tied back but it didn't hide the shine and her complexion was flawless. Her lashes were long, and she was tall and slender but had a good figure. If I had to guess at her eye color in this black and white scene I would say they were a bright green. Any women like this with such natural beauty could surly be a model or actress.

As I thought this a small figure ran past me and down to the house below, where I was quick to follow him down.

By the time I got down there the women had begun to scold the child. _"Eliot? What were you doing out so far?"_

"Excuse me," I said to them but neither of them seemed to hear or see me.

Now getting closer I turned to face the child. KYD?! There was no doubt about it, the small child before me was a young Kyd Wykkyd. He had to be no older than 8 years old here. I could see that his hair was much shorter than he had it now. Though his pale skin could still be seen in the black and white setting. And his eyes were still dark.

I watched as he pulled a flower from behind his back to give to the woman before him. A lily, it looked the same as the one I found a drawing of on his book shelf. The leaves open with a long stem and a bud hanging on the side. The women before him smiles dazzlingly and gently lifted the flower to her nose smelling its sweetness.

"_Thank you dear, but try not to go out so far again alright."_ She said and got down on her knees to pull him close and hug him gently stroking his hair as she did so.

'_Alright mama.' _I heard in a small voice around me which seemed to echo throughout the setting. Kyd was using his telepathy to talk to the women but I could hear it as well, why?

Before I could think about it more the setting around me faded to be replaced with a new one. I was inside what I could only assume was the farm house I was outside before. In the living room of this farm set I was drawn to the hall when the women from before ran in.

"_Eliot!"_ She screamed bursting in the house and leaning on the door frame for support as she caught her breath,_ "Eliot!"_

'_Mother!' _Kyd came in from another room to meet her looking worried. He looked older now, taller. He was probably 11 or 12 right now. His telepathic voice enveloping the scene as he ran to meet her.

"_Eliot their coming, hide!"_ The women screamed at him and pushed him into a bedroom.

'_No mother!'_ He said turning back to her.

"Stay here," She said with a panicked look on her face closing the door slightly and hurrying out to the front.

I tried to follow her to see what was going on but as soon as I reached the door I couldn't go any farther. Like an invisible barrier was preventing me from going any father.

I turned around and watched as Kyd crawled under the bed to hide himself. It makes sense now, this was a memory. Kyd had used a spell to record his memories into a book and sealed it away so no one else would see them. I couldn't go any farther because this was all Kyd could remember. I could only watch what was about to happen from this room.

"_Let us in Lilith!"_ A man's voice boomed from outside. I could hear the crowd outside of the house and see the shadows and lights as they shown in through the door frame from the windows.

"_No!"_ Kyd's mother's voice yelled back.

"_We know he's in there Lilith, let us by."_ The man's voice yelled again.

I could only guess they were talking about Kyd. And the scared expression on his face under the bed as tears spilled down his face, covering his hands over his head only confirmed it.

"_This is my house and none of you may take a step inside of it!"_ She retorted back.

"_That kid is wicked Lilith, just like his father! And I will not allow the demons whore to block our path of ridding this town of that beast!"_

I watched Kyd's expression change to anger as his eyes opened tears still spilling from his eyes at the comment made at his mother.

"_No one is going to lay a finger on my child!"_ She screamed back before a cry of pain was heard from her.

'_Mother!'_ Kyd's thought's screamed as he crawled out from under the bed to run out.

No! don't go out there! I thought and tried to follow but the memory around me quickly faded to reveal a new one.

Weather Kyd didn't record what happened next or doesn't remember I'll never know what happened next in the story, because the new memory was him standing beside his mother's bed as she slept. Not looking older than he did in the last vision.

Her dark hair spread out all over the pillow as she slept peacefully. I looked across the bed to see Kyd watching her as she rested. He looked hurt, sad, almost like he was about to cry. Slowly he brought his hand up as he held a lily in his hand. He looked at it sadly before placing it gently on her night stand and turning back to her.

'_Forgive me mother,'_ He thought before opening a portal catching one last look at her before he escaped to the other end.

The scene changed once more. Instead of this time in the farm house she caught him running down the ally of a city. A little taller than he was in the last vision. Wearing a ripped up sheet as a cape and hood with worn out cloths underneath. He stopped to catch his breath at the ally's corner.

"_Stop Thief!"_ yelled a man from down the alley. Kyd barely glanced back before taking off running again and I followed. I could hear the foot steps behind us as we rounded a corner to a dead end. Kyd stopped and turned around to stare at his perpetrators before he opened a portal and stepped through transporting us to a roof top leaving his chasers tired and confused.

He let out a breath of relief before he sat down and let his hands fall to reveal the wads of cash he had secured. He let the money fall to his lap before carefully placing it out in front of him.

"_Quit impressive for one so young."_ Said a voice from behind. Kyd quickly got up and took a defensive position at the voice.

I could never forget that voice. It had caused the titan's so much trouble in the past. Leaving us to pick up the pieces as it came and went. It had been particularly hard on Cyborg, and as the figure stepped from the shadows she could only scoff at him. Brother Blood.

"_Such raw amazing talent for your age."_ He said to Kyd trying to be polite and flatter him. It seemed to be working as Kyd's arms in their defensive positions started to fall. _"But talent is not nearly enough in the type of business you're going for my boy. No some things you just can't learn on your own."_

'_What are you suggesting,' _Kyd asked him as Blood paced back and forth in front of him, Blood not batting an eye on the fact that Kyd was talking to him through his mind.

Blood stopped and set a serious gaze on Kyd, _"Simply that you could be more."_

Kyd looked taken back on this for a second, he looked at Blood with a confused look and then looked around. He looked at the city, the ally, the pile of money he left, and then back to Blood with a straight face of determination. _'How?'_

"_Follow me," _Blood said holding out his hand like a gentleman, and they both walked off into the darkness together.

The scene changed once more to another setting. This one didn't look like it was from to long ago. Probably not long after the Titan's wreaked Blood's school. This was how she remembered him best, with his old costume and skinny form. They looked to be in a dark room with only one window for light.

'_I thought the school was destroyed, why are you all hear?'_ Kyd asked talking to it looks like Jynx, See-More, Gysmo, and Mammoth.

"_Were starting our own team,"_ Jynx said sweetly, _"And we want you to be a part of it."_

'_Why me?' _he asked.

"_You were the best Infiltrator in the whole school, and you're not a bad guy to get along with." _See-More explained, _"Besides man where else do we got to go now that the school's gone?"_

Kyd stayed silent for a second probably contemplating the thought before he answered, _'Alright.'_

Again the scene changed to show a lounge type of room, not unlike theirs in Titan's Tower. It looked like it might be their hideout. Kyd sat looking much like he does today in a meditation pose in the corner, with See-More on the couch and Mammoth wrestling a bunch of Billy Numerous' on the other side of the room.

"_What has Gysmo been doing? He's been in that lab of his for 2 day's straight, the kids gonna starve if he don't come out soon."_ See-More asked out load for the room to hear.

"_Don't know,"_ Said a Billy in one of Mammoth's head locks_. "Yeah he ain't worked this hard on nothing since Jynx left."_ Said another.

"_Maybe he's got an idea?"_ said Mammoth.

"_Not just an idea,"_ said Gysmo walking into the room catching everyone by surprise, _" a revelation!"_

"_What are you talking about man?"_ See-More said getting up.

"_Gather around why I explain to you simple minded folk the complex machine which will end up making us the rulers of the world."_ Gysmo said holding up a role of design paper.

Everyone including myself gathered around as Gysmo began to explain the complex machine into every detail. I could tell that he had already lost half his audience in the first minute of explaining, he even lost me on some parts, but that didn't stop the horrified look on my face when he began explaining the function.

See-More scratched his head once Gysmo was done with his whole spiel, "_So basically this thing-"_

"_Creates a sonic wave so intense the brain goes to a sterol state, leaving whole city's even states as nothing but broken, brain dead vegetables."_ Gysmo answered.

"_You can do that?"_ Asked Mammoth.

"_Of course! I got the idea from an schematic we stole in an experimental lab, and perfected the idea. Just think about it, if we were to threaten the world with this they would have no choice but to give us whatever we wanted!"_ Gysmo said.

"_Yeah but how would you stop us from going all baked potato too?"_ Billy asked.

"_I already thought of that, once we get further into making it each of us will swallow a pill with a microchip I designed in it. The microchip will make its way to our brain to stop the machine from working on us if we have to use it."_ He said.

"_And you think it'll work, the machine I mean?"_ See-More asked.

"_Well not now, the parts for this thing are really complex, I don't have everything I need to make it. But I do know that all of the parts I need are in the city."_ Gysmo smiled.

"_Ha! Then what are we waiting for? Let's tear this city up!"_ Mammoth yelled raising his fists in the air.

"_What are you an idiot!"_ Gysmo yelled, _"If we go tearing through the city the titan's will be on us before I have time to assemble the thing!" _

'_Gysmo is right,' _Kyd finally jumped into the conversation, '_The Titans are smart if they get too much wind that were up to something the plan is dead, they'll be looking for us.'_

As much as I liked the fact Kyd was speaking positive of us I was still freaking out that the H.I.V.E. five had come up with such a plan. This wasn't just a threat to the city any more, this was a threat to the world, and a dangerous one at that. If they were to activate this machine the side effects could be irreversible. Lives could be lost if this ends up bad.

'_We need diversions to keep the Titans out of our hair until Gysmo can complete the machine,' _Kyd finished.

"_No problem we can find a few guys,"_ See-More said.

Kyd nodded and looked at Gysmo, _'Where is one of the parts you need?'_

"_Let's see….this one looks like….Wayne Corp. Power Company."_

The memory faded away at that last statement and the walls of black and white faded too. The color began to return and after a moment of my eyes readjusting I found myself back in Kyd's room, with the empty book in my hands. I dropped the book on the ground and stepped away from it.

How could I be such an idiot! They had been the ones behind the attack on the power company the whole time. It was all just a diversion while they slipped in right under our noses to steal from the power company and we had fallen for it. Who knew how completed the machine was by now, and the team would have no clue about it. I have to get out of here to warn the team! It's the only way to stop these lunatics from unleashing something awful! The only problem was being stuck in here and no powers I didn't have any way to warn them.

Then I heard the all to familiar sound of a portal being opened behind me.

(Kyd's POV)

By the time we had gotten back Gysmo was waiting for us in the lounge impatiently walking back and forth.

"Chill man we got it," See-More said tossing Gysmo the adaptor.

"Ah- careful!" Gysmo said almost dropping it juggling it in his hands before catching it. Letting out a sigh of relief.

"HAAAA!" I looked to my right to see Mammoth and Billy cracking up with Private Hive and Adonis. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves and hadn't yet noticed our arrival.

"Haaa, no way man!" Mammoth said hitting Adonis in his armored shoulder.

"Haa, no I swear I couldn't get her to shut up," he answered back, and they all continued to laugh hysterically

A couple of Billy's fell over out of their chair before one looked to us. "Whe-hell! Lookie who made it back!" He said getting off the ground.

Everyone who was laughing looked over to us as See-More strutted over and I stalked quietly behind him.

"Yo!" See-More said raising his hand for Private Hive to slap, which he did. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much just waiting for you two to get back." Private Hive answered gesturing at us.

"While we were waiting Adonis was telling us about his latest..what…conquest?" Mammoth said and burst out into laughter, where the others who hear the story joined in.

"Haha hardly a conquest," Adonis laughed, "she was begging for it."

Once See-More caught on to the joke he joined in on the laughing as well, before he caught me around the shoulder.

"You wanna hear about conquests," See-More said with his arm around him, "My man Kyd here-"

'_STOP,'_ I thought turning to him.

"Oh," Billy began, "you must be talkin bout-"

'_DON'T SPEAK,'_ I reached out thinking to Billy, See-More, and Mammoth.

"What? Why?" See-More asked me out load. You could tell by now that Private Hive and Adonis were interested in what they were talking about as I had the full attention of the others.

I knew that if I wasn't careful the others would tell Private Hive and Adonis about Raven, and I didn't want them to know about her. I wasn't sure why, but I wanted to keep her a secret from them. But I couldn't tell the others that. They would just be suspicious as to why I wanted to keep her hidden. After all there was no real reason to keep her a secret except for myself.

'_I want her for myself,'_ I lied to them convincingly, _'I don't need them knowing about her. Keep it a secret for now.'_

Mammoth chuckled out load, "Alright Kyd, whatever you say."

"What is it," Adonis asked.

"Sorry man Bro Code," See-More grinned.

"And you can't tell us," Private Hive asked.

"Yeah," Billy jumped in, "our lips-" "-are sealed," finished another.

You could say whatever you wanted about the H.I.V.E. five but we were nothing if not loyal to each other. If it was anyone else Kyd wouldn't have even bothered asking.

"Hey!" Gysmo yelled from across the room, "I'm going to attach this part to the Sonic Wave Machine!"

"Ha alright! Were almost done man!" See-More said turning to me waiting for a high five but I had already turned to walk away.

'_I'm going to my room,'_ I thought to all of them and opened a portal.

"Have fun!" Mammoth called to me before I walked through.

I walked through into my dark room where just a couple of lights were on. Ha, yeah fun. If only they really knew.

I looked around to see Raven with her back to me facing my bookshelves. I approached from behind before I spotted the book in front of her on the ground. There was no mistaking the blank pages and black leather interior. It was my memory journal.

I watched as she turned around to face me and I caught the look in her eye. It was the look that told me she had seen them.

I had created it from a spell to lock away memory's I never wanted anyone to see. Even if they were to search my mind they would never see the memory's I had locked away in there. Almost every memory that was ever important enough was in that journal.

I moved with lightning speed and caught her by the front of her shirt.

'_How much did you see?'_ I thought angrily.

"…only a little," she tried to say calmly but I could hear the hesitance in her voice.

'_Only a little!'_ I thought moving with lightning speed again slamming her against the bookshelf, _'how did you even get in it?'_

I waited until she caught her breathe to speak, "Th-the symbol. It looks like an ancient demon symbol! I just said what I thought it meant!"

That's right she's suppose to be part demon as well, it would make sense that she understands the language. _'That doesn't give you the excuse for why you were snooping around my belongings'_ I thought and tossed her around me where she landed against the bed.

"I-I didn't mean..to see." She said mustering up what strength she could to stand against the bed for support.

'_DIDN'T MEAN TO SEE!'_ I said pinning her against the bed my hands holding her over her head and my legs putting pressure on both of hers, _'You saw the only thing I never wanted anyone to see!'_

(Raven's POV)

I was always pretty good at controlling my emotions. So much so that you could almost never tell I had any. But right now, I was scared and I was sure he could see it.

'_See-More was right,'_ he thought to me, _'I need to stop being nice and control you.'_

I quivered at his words and felt as he took both of my wrists in one of his hands. Then he placed his hand at the collor of my shirt where the ribbon was laced threw. I hissed in pain when his claws pressed into my skin and tore away at the fabric down her breasts and her first layer of skin. I tried to kick but he moved his legs in between my own and around them so that I couldn't move.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed.

His head came up until his lips where at my ear. And although he couldn't really speak I got the message. _'…I'm seeing what you don't want anyone to see.'_

His claws dug down until her shirt was completely ripped in half and there was the definite mark of his claws. I was grateful that it wasn't deep enough to start bleeding but it still hurt like a bitch.

His hand was no longer tearing at my skin but reaching up to grab her by the jaw before he closed in on me and covered his mouth over mine. He wasted no time in inserting his tongue and fighting for dominance over my mouth. His long tongue stroking and twisting around mine. After a few more moments he pulled away.

He didn't bother to be gentle and grabbed the hem of my shorts ripping the fabric away from me with one hand while keeping me pinned down with the other. I shivered when I felt his lips on my skin as he began to place small kisses over the claw marks he had left on my skin while moving the ripped shirts fabric out of the way with his hand, revealing my breasts.

I felt my mind heat up and red showing in my vision for being handled in such a way and continued to fight it. I didn't want to loose it here, not while I was being held against my will, with a person I didn't even like, when I didn't know it was even possible until now.

I opened my mouth to say something but quickly bit my lip when I felt a fire run through my body when he moved his hand to my chest. Taking one breast in his hand before he began to kneed it like dough. I bit my lip I almost drew blood because it was all I could do to stop from mewing in pleasure.

I was terrified but….but there was something about it that I couldn't hate the way he touched me. I felt like he knew all the right places all to well as his head nestled my neck. Releasing my hands he brought his other hand to my thigh, running down my leg.

"No!" I said trying to push him off of me but he only pushed my body down again. I ended up pushing up the shirt on his costume and my hand was now on his exposed skin. He took this as a cue to remove his hood, unlatch his cape and remove his shirt entirely, while I struggled to get out from under him. Once the top of his costume was gone he repositioned himself on top of me and knelt down and took my lips to his again.

I could feel the heat of his body on top of mine as his bare chest pressed against mine. As he fought for dominance over my mouth again I could smell the scent of his hair. He smelled sweet and not at all the thick kind of musk you smell on other guys. But as the strands of his hair fell onto my face I started to snap back into reality.

"No stop it!" I said pushing him back.

'_You should have thought of this before you invaded my thoughts,'_ He struggled back grasping one arm across her shoulders almost choking her while the other went straight into her panties and his fingers digging into her women hood.

I couldn't even hold back any more. I let out the most desperate sob I had ever mustered in my life as tears flooded down my face.

"NO STOP!" I cried trying my best to fight him off but no matter how hard I tried he didn't move. Not moving either of his arms from me he just stayed there with his fingers inside of me. I couldn't even bare to look up at him because all I saw was those dead red eyes staring back at me.

I didn't even know what to do anymore, what could I do without my powers to fight him, he was so much stronger than me right now. Why? Why did he turn out this way? The little boy I saw in the memory's was so innocent.

I caught a glance of him looking down at me. He didn't look angry anymore, he looked sad. Like he had just lost something important. I didn't mean to see those memories, it had been an accident. The memories were so jumpy. I really only knew a fraction more about him then what I already knew. But what did it even matter now? I knew the H.I.V.E.'s plan but at what cost? His past was so dark and sad just from what I've seen I know it was not unlike my own. I even know his real name now. …his…name..

"ELIOT STOP!" I screamed.

I don't know if it was the sound of his real name or whatever else but instantly his weight lifted off of me and his hands were gone. He fell on the ground and I sat up to meet his gaze.

'I-' He started to think to me, but cut it short. The look on his face was nothing but shock. He looked like he wanted to say something else but turned away from me, as if he couldn't stand to see me any longer.

He got up off the floor in a hurry and stormed off through a portal before anything else could be said. I don't know what just happened but as I laid back down on the bed crying again I'm so glad it did.

**My gosh! I hope that was as intense for you to read as it was for me to write.**

**Sorry again that it took me so long but there was a lot I wanted to add to this chapter. I have big plans that I need to get in in just a few chapters.**

**If it helps you this is the longest chapter yet, so I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**I promise you Kyd is not crazy there is a reason that he is doing all of this which will hopefully be explained in the next chapter.**

**Expect the Titan's to get more involved.**

**Please leave a comment. I love comments good or bad.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes I realize you all probably hate me right now for taking so long, but the truth is that this chapter was really difficult for me to write and I was honestly putting it off for as long as possible. And as soon as I got around to writing it, finals rolled around.**

(Robin's POV)

"Robin you might want to come see this." Rang Cyborgs voice over the communicator. I picked it up immediately.

"What is it? Did you find Raven?" I asked back through. Though the search party has been dying down the last couple of days, we were all still looking for her frantically. A lot of Titan's believed that Raven had left on her own and would be back in a few days, but I thought differently. If Raven was going to be gone this long she wouldn't have thrown us under a bridge when she knew we'd be looking for her. It must be something else. Some other reason for her not coming back. But what?

"Not Raven," Starfire's voice replied back, "but something else."

"What is it?" I asked a little worried now.

"You just better get back to the tower man, this is bad." Cyborg replied.

"Bad?" Questioned Beast Boys voice over the communicator, "Try hugely monganto terribly super bad!"

"I'll be right there." I replied back and hoped on the R-cycle back to the tower. The second I stepped into the lounge everyone was waiting for me. My team as we'll as Titan's East.

"Robin," Cyborg stepped up, "your going to want to see what we found."

"What is it?" I asked.

"We were looking into any crime reports coming in like you said and…well.."

"What?"

"There were a couple of things that caught my eye. Do you remember the day we stopped Cinderblock at Wayne Corp. Power Company?"

"The day before Raven disappeared."

"Yeah well the next day after all the damage was searched through the company reported a missing microchip. Not in any area Cinderblock would have been in. Then a day or so later something went missing down by the docks, with no sign of entry. And yesterday at the Robotics Research Institute a special adaptor was reported missing. All of these things appear to have just gone missing. There was no sign of entry, no clear evidence they had been stolen. It's like they all just disappeared."

"So you saying all of these are linked?"

"Not just linked, it's like there pieces."

"Pieces to what?"

"That's what I had been running through the last couple of hours. Why someone would need all of these random pieces unless they were building something."

"Something like what?" I asked.

"Well," Cyborg turned to the computer and hit a button so the screen would show on the TV, "If my math is correct, something like this."

I studied the pictures and words on the screen as they flowed by, then watched the animation on the screen as it showed hundreds of people dropping.

This was bad. And to closely related to when Raven had gone missing.

"Titan's East, I want all of you to go down to the docks where that piece was reported missing. Report anything you can find. Titan's the rest of us are breaking into groups of two to check out the others. We don't know how long have, I just hope we found out fast enough."

(Kyd's POV)

What have I done?

This isn't what I wanted to happen. I'm sure it wasn't.

I had teleported outside onto a roof top. It had been late last night when the incident had occurred and I had stayed out until morning. I was watching the sun rise. I always hated the sun rise. Maybe because it had been mothers least favorite time of day.

She had told me once that they reminded her of my father. The last time she saw him was a sunrise. They would always be careful to meet at night and leave each other before morning. She said when he asked her to stay until sunrise she knew it would be the last time she would see him.

I wonder why I'm thinking about this now. Maybe because I never stick around for sunrise or maybe it was her. I was trying to remember every memory I had stored in that damn journal and what she might have seen. There were a lot of memory's with my mother in there.

Journal or not I don't know what had come over me. There wasn't even any blood this time. Sure I had been angry but never angry enough to do that.

But there was an over whelming sense. An over whelming sense to make her mine. To claim everything of her that I could. But why? I don't understanding why this is happening.

I stood up in a rage and felt the cooling breeze hit me as it flew through my hair.

I had never had these thoughts before I saw her blood and now, it's one of the only things I can think about. Is this some kind of demon thing I don't know about?

Probably. The only things I knew about being demon was what I had read through ancient dialect. It's not like I even had anyone to show me how or why before. Even the spell on the journal had taken me months to perfect.

But her? It had taken her only moments to crack the code on his journal and invade his mind. She obviously knew things about demons that he didn't. Heck, she was even able to separate herself from her demon side. A skill I obviously didn't know yet.

If she knew anything about what was going on I didn't know. But then again when did I take the time to ask her about it. I had been trying to avoid her so long maybe I should be doing the opposite.

I thought about teleporting to her now to get my questions answered but then I remembered why I was up here in the first place. Would she even say anything to him after what he'd done.

I sat down again and decided to stay up here a little longer. I'll give her until dusk to calm down, then I'll ask her about what's going on.

(Raven's POV)

I tried to sleep through the night but I was so paranoid I kept waking up in a restless sleep. I knew that the best thing for me right now was sleep but I just couldn't do it.

It was all his damn fault. He just had to go and freak out about me reading his diary.

I guess I shouldn't really be all that surprised though. I kept everything about me that I didn't want anyone to see in a parallel mirror I had in my room. I had been so angry when Beast Boy and Cyborg had snooped around in my thoughts I didn't talk to them for a good three days.

But did he really have to do that? I'm not scared of many things. Heck I'm scared of hardly anything. Why fear what's in the dark when you are the dark? But what he almost did the other day….was terrifying.

How predictable that the untouchable demon princess could be overcome by some measly bracelets.

After sleeping off what injuries I could I had been scouring the room looking for something to eat. I was being extra cautious after what happened yesterday but I needed something. It felt like my stomach was eating itself. So I was looking around anywhere he might store some food. Though I stayed a good five paces away from the book shelf.

After Kyd had left the previous night I had replaced the shirt he had torn by one of his t-shirts in the drawer I had seen him pull on from earlier when I had woken up. After that I carefully picked up his memory book and placed it back the exact way I had found it.

I'm not sure why but I felt obligated too. I did see his most private thoughts and although I hadn't meant too, that is something no one should be able to see.

I still felt dirty and greasy from when he had touched me. Even if I did just shower the previous day, I could still feel the places that he had placed his hands.

Deciding that he wasn't coming back anytime soon I walked into the bathroom and undressed to take another shower. When the water was warm enough I hopped in and stood under the boiling hot water not caring that I had turned it up all the way. Grabbing a hand towel and the bottle of soap I squeezed practically half its contents out onto the towel to wash myself.

After staying in the shower and rubbing my skin almost raw I stepped out and dried myself. The shower didn't take away the tingling from where his hands had been but it did make me feel better and not as filthy as I had felt.

Redressing in my previous cloths I stepped out of the bathroom drying my hair with a towel. I had half expected to see Kyd there waiting for me to come out. But he wasn't there.

Dropping the towel on the floor I walked over to the bed and set down on it pulling my legs up to my meditation pose.

I wonder what will happen the next time I see him? Will he apologize for what he did? Or just try to finish what he started? Do they have all the pieces to the Sonic Wave Machine yet? Do the Titan's know anything? Are they looking for me?

Somewhere in my questioning thoughts sleep had enveloped me again. And although just last night his smell had terrified me, right now it was peacefully soothing me on his soft, comforting sheets.

(A Little Later)

I woke up to a severe pounding. At first I thought it was in my head and had begged it to go away. But as it kept coming I bolted up from my sleep to stare at the think metal door in front of me.

The perfectly shaped door before now had dents in it. Like something was hitting it repeatedly. As another loud boom hit and another dent being made in the door I knew I had confirmed my suspicions.

Someone or something was on the other side of the door trying to get in.

At first I thought it might be Kyd for a second, but why would he break into his own room when he can just teleport? It could be one of the other H.I.V.E. Five, but didn't they all have key codes to the doors in their own layer? Why would one of them have to break in? Maybe its Cyborg and the gang! Cyborgs certainly strong enough to break the door. It must be them! They've come to rescue me!

My excitement showed as I lifted myself off the bed and began towards the door as the bents became more noticeable.

Finally I can get out of here and go home.

It caught me by surprise when a robot hand smashed through the metal door in the shape of a fist, making a giant gaping hole in the center. I was pleasantly alarmed until the horror set in. Because the robot arm in the doorway...was not Cyborgs.

I watched as the hand drew back through the hole grabbing the edge of the door before it was all the way through and ripping it clean off its hedges.

A face I hadn't seen in some time looked through the gapping doorway, scanning the contents of the room before his eyes drew on me.

"Well now I see what everyone was so secretive about," said Adonis in a low voice. He bent down so that he could fit his enormous robot body through the doorway and into the room. A sinister smirk on his face the whole time.

"I take it this is Kyd Wykkyd's room," he said while looking around the room while keeping me in the corner of his eye the whole time.

I didn't know why he was here because he wasn't a part of the H.I.V.E. Five, but if he was then they for sure knew he was here. The guys kind of hard to miss. Which can only mean that they had invited him here. Probably as an extra precaution on their plan.

But I'm no match for him without my powers, let alone by myself. And I didn't like the way he was looking at me. I knew I looked weak, granted I was better than I had been but anyone could tell that I wasn't in peak fighting condition.

"So," he said as he walked closer to me, just enough so that I would be able to tell the high difference between us. I had grown, but he still towered over me. "where is the little Mute."

I could only assume he meant Kyd. But I couldn't tell him he wasn't here. I wasn't about to let Adonis get to me. I had been through enough the past few days and I didn't need him bugging me either. I took a step back and put on my usual bored expression that I had perfected so well.

"He stepped out for a minute," I said casually.

"Really?" He answered back. I got the hint that he wasn't all that concerned about Kyd from the tone of his voice. "To do what?"

"Heck if I know." I said still trying to keep my cool and turned to walk away. Hopefully if I went into the bathroom he would go away.

"And he just left you here to keep his bed warm?" He called after me.

Stopping I turned around slowly to meet his gaze. "What?" I said angrily.

"You know…" he stalked closer to me, "I was wondering what the others were keeping from me and Private."

Before I could react his hand shot out to grasp the front of my shirt. My feet dragging on the ground as he brought me closer to him.

"And look who was keeping the little kitten all to themselves."

"Let me go!" I said struggling against his metal arms. My weak attempts were proving to be useless against the robot armors strength. I could feel his gaze on me as I struggled. He didn't flinch when I continued to hit his armor.

"Have you lost your powers?" He said in a mockingly tone.

I hesitated against him for a second at the realization of the question before I continued to struggle again.

"You have haven't you!" His arms recoiling around me to bring me even closer than before. I couldn't answer. If I answered then he would know. Not that he didn't already, but I had had enough the last few days. The last thing I needed someone to tell me was that I was powerless against them. I knew it, I just didn't want to be told. If I say anything, I might end up breaking.

"So that's how the freak managed to tame you." At the mention of Kyd I couldn't help but think of the memory I had seen. The one of him crying under the bed while his mother went out to face the angry mob by herself. She had been so brave, a mothers primal instinct to protect her child. All the while the mob shouting insulting things. '_Demon, Beast, Freak_.' I had been called all of these before. Even in Azarath where the monks had trained me, I was never excepted there. As much as I hate to admit it, we were the same.

I turned to face Adonis with the look of pure hated in my eyes. I may not have my demon powers right now, but I could still give a look of pure evil. It showed as he was taken back for a bit loosening his grip ever so slightly before getting ahold of himself and tightening his grip again.

"What did I offend you," he whispered in my ear, "Are you already his willing slut?"

I placed my foot against his robot abs trying to get some distance between us as I struggled through his grasp. "I'M NO ONES!" I tried to yell at him. But when I heard it the yell sounded more like a cry.

His giant hands grabbed my arms restraining them before pulling me up to his face. "Maybe not yet."

Using all of my strength I pushed against him to get out of his hold almost falling over before back tracking towards the dresser. His reaction was fast as he came up slamming both hands against the dresser causing much of the wood to split and break around me. His hand was over my chest and before I knew what was happening the fabric of the shirt was ripped away.

I tried my best to cover myself but his mocking grin told me otherwise as I was tossed on the nearby bed and my hands restrained over my head.

"Let's see why Kyd was keeping you to himself." He said as his head lowered to my chest. I saw his tongue drag out and closed my eyes as tight as I could so that I wouldn't have to see him. It was bad enough that I would have to feel it, I don't need to see it too.

My body shivered just as his tongue grazed my chest before I felt him snap up. I wasn't sure why he had stopped all of a sudden, but I slowly opened my eyes to see his expression. He seemed to be looking over me, across the room at something with a look of surprise.

"Kyd!" he said surprised.

At the sound of his name I turned my head as much as I could to see. Though I was mostly looking upside down I could make him out in the darkness. He was in regular black pants and a t-shirt. And he didn't look happy.

"Whow! Kyd it's no big deal I was just trying her out!" Adonis said casually but defensively as he got off of me. Kyd walking closer as he did so.

"Yours? What are you getting attached now?" asked Adonis. By the confusion of the whole thing I could only guess that Kyd was having a psychic conversation with Adonis and chose to keep me out of it.

"Then what the hell's the problem? She's just a little demon whore" Adonis said attackingly, and like that Kyd had come close to him in a flash scaring the life out of him so that he jumped back. I watched Kyd as he opened a portal under Adonis's feet and he began to sink into the floor. Adonis noticed this and began to struggle against the portal. He tried to grab onto the side of the floor but the portal only extended out of his reach. He let out a terrified yell before his face went under. His hands were the last to go through but after they disappeared the portal dispersed and the floor was left the way it had been.

My eyes flew to Kyd as he turned towards me.

(Kyd's POV)

I had decided to go back to Raven just a little earlier than I had originally intended. It was only a couple of minutes to dusk and I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted answers, and right now she was the only one who could give them to me.

As soon as I teleported into my room I turned around to look for her. And there she was underneath Adonis. My door ripped of its hedges, the dresser demolished, and Adonis on top of a shirtless Raven. My Raven.

Just as he was lowering his head to her, I pulled my thoughts to his.

'_Get off of her!'_ I thought at him.

Instantly his head shot up to see me. "Kyd!" he said surprised.

When he said that I saw Ravens face turn towards me. Her look of terror changed the second she saw me. Almost like she was relieved.

'_What do you think you're doing?'_ I said making my thoughts powerful so he would get the point

"Whow! Kyd it's no big deal I was just trying her out!" Adonis said as he slowly sat up from Raven.

'_Trying her out? How dare you!'_ I thought stalking forward, _'How dare you touch what's mine!'_

"Yours? What are you getting attached now?" asked Adonis getting completely off the bed to face me.

I thought for a split second to myself? Was I getting attached? I had just called her mine, why had I done that? I don't know? All I do know is that I'm angry. I'm the angriest I've ever been. Just thinking about what he might have done to her makes me want him dead.

'_I'm not attached.'_ I said plainly.

"Then what the hell's the problem? She's just a little demon whore" Adonis said attackingly.

The second he said that I was to him in a flash. Unleashing my powers around him. Feeling the darkness surround me as I opened a portal beneath him.

My thoughts back to my mother. She was so gentle, so loving. But did they care? Of course not. They had treated her like the village disgrace. Why? For being with my father. Never mind all of the other things she was. No, to them she was just a whore.

I had hated that word. Ever since I was little and I would hear it whispered behind our back as me and mother walked. And what of Raven? She is nothing of the sorts. I haven't even been with her. And judging by many of her reactions I would say she hasn't even been with anyone.

The portal I had around him enclosed him until he was completely gone. Watching him flow beneath the ground was liberating. Almost like I had just sent away my feeling of hurt and darkness with him.

As soon as he was gone the room was silent once more. I closed the portal slowly and stood there for a few seconds watching the spot where I had entrapped him. All the while I could feel her gaze on me. I could sense those haunting purple eyes as they stared at me with confusion.

I turned to her slowly catching her stare with one of my own. She was covering herself with the beds sheet, so that she was not exposed. Then I turned away and went to the door. It was completely ripped off but nothing unfixable for me. Enclosing my powers around the broken door I placed it back over the door way. It was bent and a little crooked but it was still heavy enough that she couldn't escape. I felt her gaze on me the whole time I turned to the busted dresser and teleported away all of the busted pieces.

"Why?" I heard her whispering voice say. "Why did you do that?"

I turned to her catching her expression. She still looked scared but that look was quickly changing and developing into anger.

'_I would think you would want me to get rid of the man who almost tried to rape you.'_ I replied telepathically.

She looked at me coldly before replying, "Then why aren't you leaving."

I could feel my eyes widening at the shock of that question. _'What I did was nothing like-'_

"Oh, what you did was exactly like him!" She replied coldly getting off of the bed and walking towards me. "What's the difference?"

'_You don't understand! I couldn't-'_ I stopped midsentence. I wasn't exactly sure what to say. How do you explain something you don't even know yourself?

'_I couldn't-'_

"You couldn't what?" she asked suspiciously now a little curious, taking a step towards me.

'_I can't control myself,'_ I said defeatingly. Turning away from her.

"What do you mean?"

'_I mean I can't control myself around you.'_ I said turning my head back to her.

"Like how? You mean like last night?" She asked.

'_Yeah like last night. I mean ever since that night I had some of your blood-'_ I started but she cut me off.

"Wait what?!" She almost yelled at me.

'_I-'_ I tried to start but she cut me off again.

"Did you just say you drank some of my blood?" She asked me pretty worried this time.

'_Yes-'_

"When?" She asked me quickly.

'_A few nights ago, at the power company-'_

"Damn it!" she cursed and turned away from me letting out a few more curses and started talking in a different language I didn't know. "No wonder you've been so strange."

'_What? What is it?'_

"Don't you know anything?!" she almost yelled.

"_What do you mean?'_

"Blood is how demons mate!" This time she did yell it. And I heard her.

'_Mate? As is animal mating?'_

"No, as in demon mating. As in bonded for life."

'_Bonded?'_

"Basically speaking," She said turning to me slowly, "….. you and I are married."


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys sorry for the late update. My sister finally got on break and hijacked the computer.**

(Robin's POV)

"What have you guys found?" I asked into the communicator.

"Your right Robin there's definitely more to this than meets the eye." Answered Cyborg, "I contacted all of the possible companies that could be their next target and asked them to amp up their security, like you said."

Good, if the company's at least know something is coming that gives us more of a head start then we had.

"BumbleBee, how are things looking at the port?" I asked the communicator.

"Yo Rob we think we found something," She answered back. "Aqualad was swimming below for any clues and we think we might have found Raven's communicator."

"What? Is it broken?"

"Yeah it's pretty busted up. But there's no sign of her anywhere." She replied back.

I let out a sigh. So that's why Raven hasn't replied back. There's no telling where she might be now or if she's even alright.

"Robin!" came Speedy's voice over the communicator.

"Yeah Speedy?"

"While I was looking through the warehouse where the transmitter coil was stolen I found something. It's a hair…..and Robin…it's purple."

I could feel my eyes widen. Raven. She was there. She must have seen something while on patrol and went to investigate. If she was there when all of this happened that means she must have ran into the people who did this.

Which means, that they probably have Raven.

I clicked the talk button on the communicator again. "Team, were going to put out an ETA on these villain's. Whoever they are, they know where Raven is. And were going to find her no matter what."

(Raven's POV)

'_Married? What do you mean?'_ he asked me.

"Well, not married per say. More like you're married to me." I answered back. This whole thing was so damn confusing that I was having a hard time trying to explain it. I myself only knew the basics on the whole subject.

'_What do you mean?' _he asked back. At this point in the conversation his red pupils were staring at me with worry. It was odd seeing him without his costume on 24/7. But I had so say that I preferred looking at him in the eye.

"When you drank my blood for the first time you wanted more right?" I asked back, disregarding his question for the moment.

He took a second and then answered, _'yes.'_

"That explains then. Ever since then your body has been subconsciously trying to claim me. And I'm also guessing that this is the reason you've been attacking me out of the blue?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

'_I have no control over it if that's what you mean.'_

"So now your demon half is trying it's hardest to finish what you started." I said kind of pointing the blame at him. After all I had no say in this.

'_What do you mean finish?'_ He thought confused and walked toward me. I turned to glare at him and he took a step back, taking a place standing next to the bed rail.

I had to think about it a second before replying. This whole thing was so screwed up right now, all I had was some theory's to go on. It's not like I think about this every day.

"Well a mating ritual is suppose to consist of two demons drinking one another's blood as..they..well you know." I said awkwardly turning around to hide my blush. I may be a teenager but I am still a virgin. This whole conversation was way out of my comfort zone.

'_While they have sex?' _He asked straight out.

Not answering I kept my back turned and let out a slight awkward cough at the question. Did he really have to be so upfront about it? This isn't exactly what I'd like to be talking about.

I could hear a strange sound in my head after that. It wasn't clear and sounded really gumbled, like when your ears are covered and you have a really hard time hearing. I turned to Kyd wandering what he was doing, and what I saw surprised me.

He was leaning up against the bed, with his head down and body shaking. For a second I could have sworn he was crying, and I reached out my hand to see if he was alright. But a second later his head raised and looked at me. And I saw something that I had never seen on him before. Not in all the time we've faced each other. Not even in his journal…his smile.

His body was shaking more and I saw him try to hold himself up on the bed rail for support as the strange sound continued in my head. It was so strange, so foreign…he..he must be laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

'_I….I thought I was crazy,'_ he got out in between the other strange sound that rang out in the background of my head as he let his legs go and fell to his knees. _'All this time I thought my demon side was taking over and I was becoming some evil monster like I always worried I might be.'_

He stopped to think for a second. In many ways he was just like me. I had always worried that my destiny was to bring destruction because of my parentage. Even after the battle with my father. I still worry about what I might do someday. Maybe I was being selfish with my thoughts, but it was nice to have someone who thought the same way you did.

'_And it turns out all I was doing was trying to bang my wife.'_ He said and went back to chuckling by the bed post. He had fallen back and taken a place with his butt on the ground.

Or maybe not.

"It's not funny," I said in all seriousness.

'_Just a little bit,'_ he grinned back at me. His white teeth gleaming against his pale skin.

"You don't get it do you? Demon's mate for life, there's no going back from this!" I said trying to keep my cool but I could hear the hostility in my voice as I glared down at him.

He stopped smiling and straightened himself out on the floor lounging casually. He seemed to be considering what I said. Going through all of the possible situations before he answered.

'_So there's nothing we can do?'_ he asked.

I sighed, "To be honest I don't know. I've never run across a situation like this where the mating is only half done."

I sat down on the arm rest of the sofa, facing him. And we stared at each other.

How did I get stuck in this situation? Not that Kyd isn't appealing, but I'm a hero he's a villain. That irony if I ever heard it.

No, what sucks is that I didn't get any say in it. He never asked me if I wanted to mate with him. And after all of this time of thinking that I couldn't have a relationship with anyone, I end up half way married to a villain planning on taking over the world.

I had only done the minimal research on demon mating. I wasn't really planning on it ever coming in handy. Now I guess I was kicking myself for being so stupid. I wasn't sure if there was any way to break it off or not. Because of the blood bond demons are literally apart of each other for the rest of their lives. If I had my powers it might be easier to tell, but without meditating on my demon half there is no way of knowing.

'_So were stuck like this?'_ asked Kyd.

"I'm not so sure. I think if I could get in touch with my powers, my demon half might be able to release you from our bond." I said unsure of myself and turned my head to look at the wall.

He looked at me surprised at this comment. I didn't really expect him to take off these bracelets, but it was the only idea I could come up with so far.

"I won't try to escape. I want this bond ended just as badly as you do." I said turning back to him slowly. He caught my eyes and look at me silently for a second. He seemed to be considering the comment I made carefully.

'_You really think that will work?'_ he asked me finally.

I was startled for a second surprised that he was listening to me and replied back. That he was actually considering my proposal, "To be honest, I don't know. I figure if I release my powers now after having them locked up for so long and my injuries having not healed yet, my demon side will completely take over me. And seeing as you're the only one here right now, she would face you."

'_But she might release me from our bond?'_ he asked turning his head away to the floor to think of the situation.

"Maybe. The way I see it she could do one of three things. One: she could release you. Two: she could kill you," at this his head shot up to stare at me, "-or Three: she could..ugh…well finish it."

'_And by finish it you mean-'_

"I mean finish the mating process."

The silence in the room after that last comment was more awkward than it had been the entire time I was here. I really don't know how else to put that as soon as my demon is released the first thing she might do is try to jump his bones.

A few seconds later he got up off the floor and started walking.

'_I guess I better get that key then.'_ He said and opened a portal.

"So really want to try this?" I asked before he walked through, "I could end up killing you!"

It was odd to me that he was even taking this into consideration. The Kyd I had known the last few days wouldn't have done that.

But this Kyd was different. Not only was he being honest but he was taking me into consideration as well. We had actually had a normal conversation without trying to kill one another.

He turned back to me slowly before saying anything.

'_Like you said. I want this bond ended as much as you do.' _

And he walked through.

(Kyd's POV)

But do I really?

My head kept going over the conversation we had in my room. It was weird having an actual conversation to her and not going crazy or getting angry for no real reason.

But finding out that your secretly married ? That was a little more than what I was expecting. I was hoping she would say it was some weird demon puberty but no, we had to end up married because of a mistake. Technically we're not even married. I'm just married to her.

This might not have been so bad if I had been aware of it the whole time. To think that all of that weird stuff I had been doing was a part of some mating ritual. And instead of telling her, like I should have, I kept it from her and made her suffer more.

I can only imagine what could be going through her head. She must hate me after all that I've done. Why would she want to be bonded to someone like me? Either way in this situation she has a 2/3 chance of things going good for her. If she frees me or kills me it's a win for her.

But then there is always that 1/3 chance.

That 1/3 chance that she might want me too. I don't know if it's my inner demon speaking or not, but being bonded to her might not be so bad. We had similar habit, powers, same sense of style, we were both outcasts at some point. But I also might be drawn to her because I just want someone like me.

And then what about what her demon side had said before?

Worthy.

Was that a sort of claim? Before she had seemed to enjoy seeing me. And she did say something about finishing a bond?

Should I have told this to Raven? Or would it have just made things worse? Whatever he demon was thinking Raven didn't really have that much control over it then. She couldn't even remember what she had done. If her demon side had been interested in me then, would she still be now?

I have to stop thinking like this. I have to get the key so I can unlock her bracelets and free her from her restraints. Once all of this is over I can finally go back to how things were before. Or be done with this life.

Teleporting to the lounge I started walking towards Gysmo's little tinkering corner where I had seen him with the key remote. Hopefully he didn't put it away somewhere where I would have to take time to search through his things.

The others were all lounging around talking over the TV. If I was subtle no one would notice me pocket it and teleport away.

Walking up I spotted the little silver key remote on a pile of blueprints. I reached out to grab it but heard the sliding doors to the lounge open before I could.

"THOSE STUPID TITAN'S!" yelled Gysmo as he came in.

"What's the matter?" asked Mammoth, getting off the couch with the others. By now they had all noticed me.

"The Titan's know the plan is what happened!" yelled Gysmo some more as he threw a temper tantrum and began to kick various things, "Not do they know what we plan on doing but they blocked off The Micro Bionics Lab in Jump City to stop us from getting the last piece!"

"There's nowhere else we could get it?" asked See-More.

"No, that place has the only mirco-enhancer for miles. Without it the machine won't even cover a building." Gysmo replied still pouting.

"Then let's just do what we'd done before," Said Billy. "Yeah, make a distraction for them to rodeo with and send Kyd in under their noses." Said another.

'_Not a good idea,'_ I chipped in, _'they'll be looking for someone like me trying to slip in and out. Even with a distraction they'll take that as a cue to start looking for me.'_

"Rodge that!" Said Private HIVE, "I've also heard that Titan's East are still in town. That creates a bigger problem for us."

"Then what the heck do you suggest we do?!" asked Gysmo.

"Well we can always just do the opposite of what their thinkin we'll do." Said See-More casually.

"What do you mean?" asked Mammoth confused.

"Well, they would be expecting us to do the same thing and try to distract them so we can get the micro thing. But why not just go full force?"

"You think that'd work?" Asked Billy.

"Right now we're running out of options. It's only a matter of time before they tell some of those big name super heroes and track us down. If we wanna do this it better be done soon."

"See-More's right. If we hit them head on by surprise I can whip up something to knock a few of them out and the rest of you can take care of the others." Said Gysmo while thinking. You could almost see plan running through his head.

The others started conversing about the heroes they would take out and the ways they were going to fight them. Mammoth making various punches at the air and See-More turning his eye to different settings.

'_I think it would be best if I stay here.'_ I thought to them. I had better get this over with before they get to distracted.

They all seemed to stop at once the conversations coming to a close to turn to me.

"Why would you want to do that Kyd?" Asked See-More walking up to me.

'_If the Titan's have pieced together the machine that places us at the warehouse by the docks. Where we not only stole a machine part we stole their team mate. They are still looking for her diligently and if they were to find their way here to free her, that would also leave the machine vulnerable. If I was to stay here, I could guard the layer and teleport the machine to a safe place should they come looking.'_ I thought at them.

"Not a bad idea Kyd," said Gysmo. "I worked hard on that thing. The piece were getting will be useless without the machine itself. You should stay."

The others seemed to accept this idea and went back to their previous conversations.

I nodded. _'Will you give me the remote key to the bracelets? The last thing I need is another Titan running around.'_ I asked.

He looked at me a second considering my proposal before walking to his desk, "sure thing." And he tossed me the key which I caught above my head in one hand and brought it down to examine.

While the others were getting ready, I would set up everything I needed to prepare myself for any Titan's. And then I would go back to my room to rid myself of this bond and Raven forever. A villain and a hero just don't work.

"Has anyone seen Adonis?"

**This next chapter is where things get intense. Warning! Will be rated M.**


End file.
